Des Griffes dans la Nuit
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: Ce devait être un cauchemar, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Sauf lui...Il ne pouvait qu'être issu d'un rêve. Et quel rêve...
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une petite fic pour Halloween ! Bonne lecture ! (Et pas devampires, certains diront ouf...)

* * *

><p><strong>Des Griffes dans la nuit<strong>

Partie 1

Lenalee soupira, se gratta la tête avec son crayon et releva la tête. Autour d'elle, tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs copies, sourcils fronçés, armés de gommes, blancs, bref de toute l'artillerie nécessaire pour survivre à un examen écrit de quatre heures.

Après trois heures et demi de composition, la jeune fille sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Elle reposa les yeux sur l'amas d'équations occupant sa copie, mais les détourna aussitôt. Elle avait une sainte horreur des mathématiques. Et bien qu'elle ait répondu à plus de la moitié des questions, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la moyenne. Encore faudrait-il que ses réponses soient toutes justes, ce qui, elle le savait, n'était pas le cas.

Elle replia sa copie, rangea ses affaires et apporta son devoir au fond de la grande salle réservée aux contrôles. Elle aperçut, contre une fenêtre, une masse chevelue blanche assoupie sur un bureau. Oui, bien sûr, Allen avait terminé depuis longtemps. A côté de sa copie prête à être rendue, couverte d'une écriture bleue, se trouvaient des emballages vides. Son camarade avait eu le temps de manger sa réserve de biscuits et avait décidé de faire un petit somme dans le calme plutôt que de sortir dans le froid hivernal. Quoique, l'hiver n'était pas encore arrivé.

Mais à Inuvik, petite ville des territoires du Nord-Ouest du Canada, le jour ne durait que quelques heures, vers le déjeuner. La nuit règnait en maître, et l'endroit était complètement gelé depuis fin septembre. Lenalee posa un pied dehors, dans la neige, et frissonna. A l'intérieur du bâtiment en bois, la température était supportable avec un pull de laine, mais à l'extérieur…

Lenalee partit se réfugier dans la cafétéria du lycée et but un café brûlant. Enfin, elle alla s'asseoir devant le feu de cheminée allumé au centre de la pièce. Peu à peu, la pièce se remplit. Certains élèves, au lieu de rentrer directement chez eux après l'examen, venaient boire une boisson chaude et discuter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule de Lenalee. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Allen se tenait derrière elle, souriant, des cernes profondes sous les yeux.

-Tu as l'air affreux, dit-elle. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le garçon soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment. C'est tout. On y va ?

La jeune fille se leva et l'accompagna dehors. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du lycée, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité totale. Les alentours de l'école n'étaient malheureusement pas éclairés. Mais les deux adolescents connaissaient bien l'endroit pour s'y être perdus moulte fois, alors qu'ils cherchaient à rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient fini par y arriver, évidemment…Après des heures de marche à pied dans le froid.

-Allen, dit Lenalee alors qu'ils traversaient un pont gelé, une fois qu'on sera chez moi, tu devrais attendre le retour de Komui pour rentrer chez toi. Je serais plus rassurée.

-Mais non, voyons. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Tu as peur qu'un brigand me tabasse ?

-Je n'aime pas te savoir seul à la nuit tombée. Ton oncle et ta tante sont en voyage, il n'y a personne chez toi…Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.

En effet, Anita et Marian Cross étaient en voyage d'affaire à Vancouver, et ne seraient pas de retour avant au moins une semaine.

-Lenalee…

-Tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Tu as failli te faire tuer par ce malade !

-Premièrement, Tyki Mikk est en prison, très loin d'ici. Deuxièmement, on ne croise pas des fous furieux tous les soirs, surtout quand il fait moins dix degrés, au milieu d'un paysage glacé.

-La dernière fois aussi, il neigeait et il faisait noir.

-Tout ira bien, Lenalee.

-Si tu refuses d'attendre Komui, alors je t'accompagne.

Elle saisit son portable dans sa poche, et avec dextérité envoya un message à son frère ainé, qui devait encore travailler à cette heure.

Allen se contenta de soupirer, et il l'aida à avancer sur le terrain glissant. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils passèrent dans une rue d'Inuvik bordée de maisons en bois. Ils la quittèrent pour s'aventurer sur un sentier étroit, au milieu des sapins recouverts de neige. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit chalet de bois.

-Et voilà, dit Allen, on est arrivés chez moi, en vie, tu noteras, sans avoir croisé de maniaque armé d'un long couteau. Etonnant.

Lenalee ne releva pas. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers. Allen sortit ses clefs et les enfonça dans la serrure. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité, Lenalee ne vit donc pas son ami froncer les sourcils, ni son teint pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu ouvres, ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais éclairer avec ton téléphone ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure ?

La jeune fille obéit. Elle sentit l'air quitter ses poumons .

La porte avait été complètement défoncée. Seule restaient la poignée et la serrure, ouverte.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Allen et le sera le plus fort qu'elle le put.

Ils reculèrent lentement, descendirent les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Allen sentit la tension devenir insupportable, et ses jambes flageoler.

-Il faut au moins une hache pour faire ça…murmura Allen. On va vite retourner chez toi et …

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, la lumière fut allumée dans le chalet, les éclairant par la même occasion. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, sans respirer. Une silhouette descendit sur le balcon. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir, mais ils entendirent très distinctement des bruits métalliques. L'inconnu tenait quelque chose de long dans ses mains…Et ça ressemblait dangereusement à…

-Oh non, souffla Allen, comme à l'agonie.

Il saisit Lenalee par le bras, et commença à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt bordant la maison, sans s'arrêter.

-Il a pris le fusil de mon oncle ! Ce malade a l'intention de nous faire la chasse !

-QUOI ? hurla Lenalee. Il faut retourner en ville ! Il faut aller là où il y a du monde !

-T'es folle ? Il n'y a pas d'obstacle sur le chemin, il va nous tirer dessus comme sur des lapins ! Laisse tomber ton sac !

Ils abandonnèrent leurs affaires de classe dans la neige et s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondement dans la forêt.

-Allen…haleta soudain Lenalee. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des loups, dans cette partie de la forêt !

-Mais non !

Comme pour le contredire, un hurlement sauvage s'éleva non loin d'eux. Presque aussitôt suivi d'un coup de fusil.

Lenalee tenta de retenir un hurlement, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

-Merde, merde, merde….jurait Allen.

Un nouveau coup de fusil. Allen l'entendit siffler tout près. Lenalee s'effondra alors au sol. Le garçon se précipita sur elle.

-M-Ma jambe, haleta-t-elle.

A la lumière de la lune, Allen réussit à repérer sa blessure à la jambe. La balle l'avait touchée à la jambe.

-Je vais te porter !

-Allen, pleura Lenalee, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas !

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, vraiment tout près…

Allen utilisa son écharpe pour la serrer autour de sa blessure. Il ne fallait pas laisser le sang couler…Enfin, dans les films, c'était comme ça qu'on faisait…

Une nouvelle balle siffla, cette fois tout près de son oreille. Il se pencha sur Lenalee, essayant tant bien que mal de la protéger.

Un homme sortit alors des fourrées, le fusil de chasse de Cross Marian entre les mains. Si l'un des deux adolescents l'avaient croisé dans la rue, ils ne lui auraient pas prêté attention. Il avait l'air…Normal. Il souriait d'un air aimable, était habillé peut-être avec plus d'élégance que la moyenne. Tout à fait le genre d'homme qui faisait figure de père de famille sur les photos encadrées dans le salon d'un foyer.

-Allen Walker ? demanda-t-il poliment, comme s'il n'était pas en train de les menacer d'une arme à feu.

-Euh…Non ? essaya le jeune homme.

-Je sais que c'est toi. J'ai vu ta photo et je sais parfaitement que c'est toi. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, jeune homme !

Il pointa le fusil sur eux.

Allen s'arrêta de respirer. Il serrait fort Lenalee dans ses bras. La jeune fille dépassa le cap de la panique devant le regard terrifié de son ami.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt enneigée, impossible d'appeler à l'aide. Impossible de s'enfuir, impossible de se battre… C'était fini.

Elle ferma les yeux et réfugia son visage dans le pull d'Allen, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, l'homme releva les yeux. Il fixait quelque chose derrière eux.

Allen tourna légèrement la tête.

Un loup, complètement noir, fixait le chasseur. Ses yeux bleus luisaient dans le noir.

-Ils sont à moi, dit le chasseur d'un ton tranchant.

Le loup releva la tête et gronda. Allen tenta de se relever.

-Toi, ne bouge pas ! Je te jure que je vais te…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, un énorme loup au pelage roux bondit sur lui. Dans un brouillard de poils, la bête mordit l'homme au bras…Et les choses, du point de vue d'Allen, devinrent compliquées. Très, très compliquées.

L'homme disparut. A la place, un loup gris, encore plus gros que les deux autres, se battait avec les deux nouveaux venus.

Puis tout fut clair.

Allen devenait complètement marteau.

-C'est un cauchemar, souffla-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu…

-On dégage !

Il passa l'un des bras de Lenalee sur son épaule, et ils avancèrent tant bien que mal. Mais le loup gris, les ayant aperçus, donna un puissant coup de mâchoire eu roux, un coup de pattes au noir. Il se précipita sur les adolescents.

Plus rapide que lui, Allen balança Lenalee dans la neige et se jeta sur le côté. Mais le loup était plus agiles, aussi lui attrapa-t-il férocement la jambe de ses crocs pointus.

-ALLEN !

Allen ne hurla pas. La douleur était lancinante, mais…la douleur sembla lui redonner la force de résister. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre dans la salle de contrôle…Mais au cas où…

-DEGAGE SALETE !

Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le museau de la bête, qui recula de surprise. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'attaquer de nouveau, les deux autres loups l'avaient saisi de leurs machoires. Mais le loup gris réussit à s'échapper de leurs prises, et prit la fuite, non sans jeter un dernier regard luisant de haine à Allen.

-Allen ! Il t'a mordu ! Oh mon dieu !

Devant lui, Lenalee, était en larmes, complètement paniquée, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Ca va, dit-il, je…

-ABRUTI ! BIEN SUR QUE CA NE VA PAS ! IL FAUT ALLER A L'HOPITAL _TOUT DE SUITE_ !

Elle se traina jusqu'à lui, laissant une trainée de sang derrière elle dans la neige. Allen jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe et détourna aussitôt le regard. Du sang, partout, où qu'il pose les yeux. Oh, misère…

-A-Allen ! s'exclama soudain Lenalee.

Les loups s'approchaient. Ils se consultèrent du regard.

-Euh…marmonna Allen, ils nous ont aidé. Ils ne vont peut-être pas…

-Ils se battent pour la nourriture, siffla Lenalee.

Le loup noir gronda dans sa direction, la faisant instinctivement reculer.

-Non, non, attends, y a un truc qui cloche…Le type s'est transformé en loup ?

Lenalee le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis elle inspira profondement.

-Je suis calme, dit-elle, très calme…

Le loup roux fit quelques pas dans leur direction….Et se leva sur ses deux pattes. Un jeune homme roux s'accroupit alors devant eux en souriant d'un air rassurant.

-Euh…Faudrait qu'on parle un peu ? On va s'occuper de vos blessures, évidemment.

Lenalee avait ouvert grand la bouche. Ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Allen. Le loup noir gronda encore une fois.

Allen la regarda qui gisait évanouie dans ses bras, puis le garçon en face de lui et le loup.

-Oh misère, murmura-t-il. C'est pire qu'un cauchemar.

-Hum, je suis désolé, mais c'est la réalité.

Le garçon avait l'air un peu déconfi. Il se tourna vers le loup et l'appela discrètement à l'aide.

-Je vais t'aider à te relever. Accroche-toi à moi…

Le loup noir gronda, encore. Et enfin, il se décida à se relever. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux corbeau se tenait devant Allen.

-Il ne peut pas marcher, crétin. Il faut les porter. On les ramène chez lui et on appellera une ambulance de là-bas.

-Compris, chef !

Le rouquin souleva délicatement Lenalee. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écharpe qui empèchait le sang de couler et sembla satisfait du bandage de circonstance. L'autre, celui aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques, attrapa Allen par la taille, puis ses jambes. Allen sentait son souffle sur ses cheveux, et, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses yeux, il sentait la colère en irradier comme un petit soleil incandescent. Il était de mauvaise humeur.

Mais il fallait qu'il pose la question.

-Vous êtes…

-Des loups-garous, oui, répondit le rouquin. Je m'appelle Lavi, et lui Kanda.

-Yu, reprit l'autre.

Le dénommé Lavi s'arrêta sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, plus encore que Lenalee après sa transformation. Il jeta un regard impressionné à Allen…

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, alors c'est lui le…

-La ferme.

Ne comprenant pas trop la situation, Allen changea de sujet. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. C'était le moment de faire une ode à la vie. Intérieurement.

-Vous savez où j'habite ?

-Oh, Kanda le sait très bien, répondit aussitôt Lavi, l'air de se moquer. Pas vrai ? Hein ?

-Je t'ai dit de la boucler. Et n'oublie pas le fusil.

-Yes Sir !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ce fut pour découvrir le mobilier en pièces, toutes les vitres et les murs saccagés.<p>

-Il s'est défoulé, le Camelot, marmonna Lavi. Tu sais d'où vient le fusil ?

-C'est celui de mon oncle, répondit Allen.

-Cross a un fusil ?

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait un fusil. Il avait même juré de l'utiliser dans le cas où un huissier se pointerait un jour à la porte de la maison.

-J'ai appelé la police et les urgences, dit Kanda. Ils ne vont plus tarder.

-Il faut que je prévienne Komui, ajouta Allen.

Il attrapa le téléphone portable de Lenalee et composa le numéro. Pendant ce temps, les deux loups-garous s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler entre eux.

-Allo, Lenalee ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore chez Allen ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, personne ne répond au téléphone !

-Komui, c'est moi, Allen. Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que tu viennes chez moi. La police et LES URGENCES NE VONT PAS TARDER ? ET Lenalee et moi ne sommes pas en état de gérer ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lenalee va bien ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre oui…Mais non. Elle a reçu une balle dans la jambe…

-Oh mon dieu. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Komui Lee va venir, annonça-t-il aux deux…Loups. C'est le frère de Lenalee.

-Bien.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Lavi salua Allen et se retira. Kanda se rapprocha d'Allen et regarda sa jambe.

-C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Tu guériras plus vite qu'elle.

-Hum…

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Allen n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Le loup gris était partis…Mais il n'arrivait pas oublier ce regard haineux. Que lui avait-il fait pour être pourchassé dans une forêt en pleine nuit ? Aucune idée. Mais ce n'était pas le genre à s'arrêter là, Allen était prêt à le parier, et il gagnait toujours ses paris.

-Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Le loup-garou s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé déchiqueté.

-Surement.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il était épuisé, tremblait de froid, et devait par-dessus tout résister à la douleur dans sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondement. Ca avait recommencé, encore …Sauf que cette fois-ci, Lenalee avait été impliquée.

Un an plus tôt, quelqu'un avait pénétré par effraction chez Cross. Celui-ci était alors en déplacement, et sa femme Anita travaillait tard. Allen était rentré seul, à la nuit tombée. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre doute. La maison était fermée comme il fallait, l'endroit sûr. Il était monté dans sa chambre, s'était fait un chocolat…Puis un inconnu l'avait attrapé à la gorge et trainé à l'extérieur. Il avait passé la nuit dehors, sans vêtement adéquat pour résister au froid, attaché à un arbre, à être torturé par l'individu…Dont il avait gardé un souvenir atroce : sa cicatrice, qui courait le long de son visage…Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à l'hopital.

Son oncle lui avait raconté, plus tard, qu'un loup sauvage avait mené la police jusqu'à eux. Un loup sauvage…

Allen ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas s'en souvenir du tout.

Allen sursauta violement en sentant une main froide sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux. Kanda s'était rapproché très, très près. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

-Il ne posera plus les pieds dans le secteur. Il a bien compris que c'était mon territoire.

-Ah ? C'est ton territoire, ici ? Il n'y a que toi ? Pas d'autres loups-garous ?

-Oui. Je l'ai conquis, et je n'autorise personne à y pénétrer sans autorisation.

-Et Lavi ?

-Un crétin inoffensif.

-Hum…

S'il était seul aux alentours d'Inuvik, alors…

-C'est toi qui m'a sauvé de Tyki Mikk ?

La main se figea sur sa joue. Kanda se pencha encore un peu plus vers Allen, qui faillit tomber en arrière alors qu'il reculait. Le loup-garou le retint d'une main et souffla contre ses lèvres :

-Ne prononce jamais plus le nom de cette ordure en ma présence.

Il l'enlaça et commença à déposer des baisers ardents dans son cou.

-Euh…Kanda ?

-Calme-toi.

Le loup-garou remonta peu à peu le long de sa gorge, retenant l'adolescent par la taille, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la commissure de ses lèvres, il déposa une main dans la chevelure blanche d'Allen et poussa gentiment sa tête vers la sienne.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen. Ce fut doux, très doux. Et tendre. La caresse la plus amoureuse qu'on ait jamais faite au garçon.

Il rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes. Il lécha les lèvres d'Allen puis l'embrassa une dernière fois, sur la tempe.

-Peut-être, murmura-t-il langoureusement à son oreille, que j'ai chassé cet individu. Et peut-être aussi qu'il s'est produit quelque chose de très étrange cette nuit-là…Jamais un humain ne m'a fait cet effet-là…

Un bruit à l'extérieur fit sursauter Allen. Komui arrivait, suivi par la police.

-Maintenant que j'ai gouté au pécher, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer…

Des bruits de pas, dehors, des cris, des ordres…

-Je préfère de prévenir tout de suite, je suis un alpha. Un mâle dominant.

_Hein ?_

Quelqu'un l'appela par son nom. Puis celui de Lenalee. Ce devait être Komui…

-Bonne nuit, Allen. Repose-toi bien. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à régler, tous les deux…

Là-dessus, il s'évanouit.

Dans son sommeil, il se prit à espérer que, tout, dans cette soirée, n'était pas issu d'un cauchemar. Que les lèvres fantômes dans son cou, sur sa bouche, n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de son imagination…

* * *

><p>La suite demain si ça vous plait !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

Partie 2

Allen n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Vraiment pas.

Il avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer la situation. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas chez un ami. Il savait qu'il avait un énorme bandage autour de sa jambe gauche, il le sentait. Mais pire, il savait qu'il avait en ce moment même des tas de seringues et autres horreures pointues enfoncées dans ses bras. Il entendait les vibrations des machines autour de lui.

Il était à l'hôpital. Il était en enfer.

Allen Walker avait toujours été terrifié par les hôpitaux, et plus particulièrement par les seringues. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû faire ses rappels de vaccins, son oncle, Cross Marian, avait été obligé de l'assommer à moitié pour le faire entrer dans le cabinet du médecin, et une fois à l'intérieur, de l'attacher solidement pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Une mauvaise expérience. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une hygiène irréprochable et n'avait jamais eu à aller chez le dentiste. Enfin, sauf une fois. En sortant du cabinet, on l'avait traité de sauvageon. Depuis, Allen avait toujours fait de son mieux pour rester loin, très loin de tout ce qui était pointu et susceptible de pénétrer sa chaire.

Il était pour le don du sang, bien sûr. Il encourageait même les gens à le faire. Mais, pour sa propre sécurité ET celle des autres, il n'y allait pas. On pouvait faire des tas de choses, sous le coup de l'impulsion.

Allen souleva difficilement une paupière. Puis il ouvrit les yeux en grand. A côté de lui, au niveau de ses yeux, trônait une poche de sang à moitié remplie, reliée par un tuyau écarlate à…A…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il sentait maintenant le…Truc…Dans sa peau…Il le sentait lui aspirer son sang…Oooooooh….

Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et respira avec difficulté. Les aiguilles…

Puis, il entendit des pas, tout près. Des gens parlaient dans le couloir, et se rapprochaient. Allen essaya de se concentrer dessus plutôt que sur…Ca.

Il reconnut sans trop de mal la voix de Komui. Il semblait expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-Oui, disait-il, elle s'est réveillée quelques heures après, mais elle était complètement dépassée. Sa version est un peu confuse. Elle m'a parlé de loups, de fusils et …Enfin je crois qu'elle a été très secouée. Ils lui ont donné des somnifères après l'opération. La police va attendre qu'elle se calme. Ils préfèreront interroger Allen avant. C'est lui qui l'a ramenée à la maison, en la portant. Mais je me demande comment il a bien pu y arriver avec sa jambe…

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous absenter. L'un de nous aurait dû rester…Oh mon dieu, mes pauvres enfants…

C'était sa tante Anita.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé, si tu étais restée. Tu te serais faite tuée.

Et ça, sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était Cross Marian.

-Allen a bien réagi en l'entrainant dans la forêt.

-Encore heureux, marmonna Cross, sinon on aurait retrouvé les cadavres dans l'allée.

-Vous êtes passé chez vous ?

-J'y suis allé tout à l'heure. Les voisins sont en train de faire remplacer les fenêtres et la porte. Des menuisiers. Je leur ai aussi demandé de changer toutes les serrures et d'en ajouter sur toutes les portes de la maison. Encore une chance que ce fou furieux n'ai pas mis le feu.

-Le fusil a été retrouvé ?

-Pas encore. Ils cherchent, mais ils ne savent pas jusqu'où les enfants sont allés dans la forêt.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Allen ! s'exclama Anita. Tu es réveillé, mon chéri ! Tu te sens mieux ?

Allen, les larmes aux yeux, regardaient sa tante d'un air suppliant. Il sanglotait et était agité de spasmes.

-Oh, mon chéri, comme tu as dû avoir peur…

-Oh non, soupira Cross, ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette phobie des aiguilles !

Anita et Komui semblèrent étonnés, puis remarquant qu'Allen tenait son bras gauche le plus éloigné possible de lui, ils se détendirent.

-Faut…Les…Enlever…

-C'est pour ton bien, mon chéri, dit doucement Anita.

-Les Aigu…Aaaaaaaaaaah…

Cross prit un air désabusé devant son cri d'agonie, puis dit :

-Tu rentres avec nous demain. D'ici là essaie de ne pas faire une crise cardiaque. Et ne nous fais pas honte devant la police, tu veux ? Après ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe, de toutes petites aiguilles de rien du tout, ça ne devrait pas te faire peur.

-Pitiééééééééééééééééééééé…

-Pas de pitié pour les sales gosses. Bon, il ne nous dira rien dans son été. Il est vivant, c'est ce qui compte. Je vais fumer.

Et il sortit de la pièce, son paquet de cigarettes en mains.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Allen regarda avec horreur le trou dans son poignet.<p>

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, avait dit l'infirmière, ce n'est rien du tout.

Il y avait des gens qui avaient peur des araignées. D'autres des serpents. Tous croyaient leurs peurs bien fondées. Alors pourquoi ne foutaient-ils pas la paix à ceux qui avaient peur des piqures ?

Dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, il avait été opéré. Devant son insistance pour ne pas revenir, on ne lui avait pas imposé de rééducation. Seulement des béquilles pour l'aider à marcher, pendant une semaine ou plus.

Le garçon n'avait pas insisté. Avant de partir, il avait été autorisé à aller voir Lenalee.

La jeune fille semblait calmée, bien que subissant toujours un traitement à la morphine. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il enfila son bonnet et le baissa sur ses yeux. Lenalee avait toujours sa poche de sang à côté d'elle, et il ne supporterait pas d'en voir une plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé en le voyant arriver à l'aveuglette sur ses béquilles.

-Ben...Tu te rappelles de quoi, exactement ?

-Il y avait deux loups…Puis le type a disparu et un gros loup gris est apparu…Et c'est tout.

-Il avait un chien. Le type, j'entends. Un gros chien loup gris. Il s'est battu avec les loups. L'homme a pris la fuite en les voyant, il a fait tomber le fusil. Ils les ont poursuivi et je t'ai ramenée à la maison en sautant à cloche pied.

-Je vois…

Elle ne voyait rien du tout. Allen n'était pas doué du tout pour mentir. Hors, il avait caché ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait donc rien dire sur la véracité de son histoire.

Mieux valait lui vendre une version toute faite avant que la police ne vienne l'interroger. Parce que si l'un des deux parlait des loups garous, ils finiraient leurs études dans un asile psychiatrique. Très peu pour lui. Maintenant, restait à répéter cela en ayant l'air convaincant à la police.

* * *

><p>-T'aurais quand même pu t'en apercevoir <em>avant<em> d'arriver devant la porte.

-Marian, tais-toi. Laisse le tranquille, d'accord ?

-Et vous, répliqua aussitôt Allen, comment avez-vous expliqué à la police que vous n'aviez pas de permis pour votre arme ?

Le silence prit place dans la voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

-Marian ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Tu as rapporté une arme illégale chez nous ?

-…C'est-à-dire que…

-Tu sais que nous sommes en tort, à cause de cela ? En supposant que le criminel soit retrouvé, on ne pourra _même pas_ porter plainte.

Allen posa sa tête contre la vitre froide. La route était enneigée. La nuit venait de tomber, alors qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi. Dehors, seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la piste. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez eux. Les vitres avaient été changées, une nouvelle porte installée, et d'après les dires de Cross, une alarme avait été ajoutée. Anita aida son neveu à sortir de la voiture et à monter les escaliers glissant. Les satanées béquilles ne servaient à rien, mais alors rien. Il serait certainement allé plus vite à cloche pied.

L'intérieur était vide. Les meubles avaient été jetés dehors et découpés en morceaux. Les restes serviraient pour faire des feux de cheminée. Au grand étonnement d'Allen, seul le rez de chaussée et la chambre parentale avaient été dévastés. La salle de bain et la chambre d'Allen n'avaient pas été approchées. Le loup garou s'était certainement arrêté de fouiller après avoir déniché le fusil. Allen était donc le seul à bénéficier d'un lit utilisable et, à son grand enchantement, du piano d'un blanc immaculé que lui avait légué son père. S'il y avait un meuble important dans la maison, pour Allen, c'était son piano. Il n'aurait pas été capable de s'en passer une seule soirée.

Il s'y installa donc avec un grand plaisir et joua quelques morceaux, avant que sa tante, qui avait fait griller des saucisses à la cheminée, ne l'appelle pour manger. Alors qu'il passait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il crut distinguer deux éclats bleus dans l'obscurité. Il se penche un peu plus sur la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien.

Tout était calme.

* * *

><p>Le plus dur était certainement d'avoir la patience de monter et descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il remit les pieds au lycée, il se dit que finalement, c'était de se rendre d'un bâtiment à l'autre, le véritable calvaire. Lenalee ne reviendrait pas avant le début des vacances. Elle était donc dispensée du dernier contrôle du trimestre, mais pas Allen, qui s'était mis à réviser sa philosophie avec plus de cynisme qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.<p>

Il avait déjà failli mourir deux fois dans sa vie, et il n'avait que seize ans.

Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire des projets pour l'avenir. Et savoir qu'il passait son précieux temps à travailler ne l'aidait pas non plus. Allen n'était pas le genre de personne à passer inaperçu. Pas avec ses cheveux blancs et, depuis un peu moins d'un an, sa cicatrice. A l'époque, sa tragique aventure avec Tyki Mikk avait fait le tour du lycée. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur course avec Lenalee dans la forêt.

La rumeur selon laquelle fréquenter Allen Walker pouvait vous mener six pieds sous terre plus vite que prévu était revenue de plus belle.

Ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment sa transparence dans les couloirs, bien qu'Allen soit un élève plutôt calme et discret. Ni la sociabilisation, à vrai dire. Allen avait peu d'amis, mais il était fier d'avoir de _vrais_ amis.

Le jeune homme referma son casier d'un coup de béquille, réussit après plusieurs tentatives à passer son sac par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur réservé aux professeurs et handicapés. Car Allen faisait maintenant partie des handicapés. Au moins pour une semaine.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Wenham, son enseignant en physique.

-Walker, salua-t-il, comment ça va ?

-Mieux, sourit Allen. Bien mieux, merci.

Ils discutèrent le temps que l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée, puis Allen s'engouffra dans le froid. Il avait du mal à avancer dans la neige, ses béquilles s'enfonçaient lorsqu'elle était trop molle, et glissaient quand le sol était gelé. Il était donc inévitable qu'il glisse.

Ayant senti la chute venir, il tenta de se raccrocher au mur, gelé. Il se prépara à la douleur quand soudain, quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa chute. Allen pencha la tête en arrière. Un jeune homme blond, d'un ou deux ans de plus que lui, le retenait sous les bras.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci.

Il l'aida à se relever. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, l'homme perdit soudain toute couleur. Il recula comme avec peur, balbutia une excuse et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche. Allen ne s'en offusqua pas. Ça faisait souvent ça, quand les gens voyaient sa cicatrice. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il arriva enfin sur le parking, où l'attendait la voiture de sa tante.

Et une semaine passa.

Rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Allen se débarrassa avec joie de ses béquilles et se rendit, à pied, chez Komui.

Le scientifique, car il en était un, se préparait à partir pour l'hôpital. Allen lui demanda des nouvelles de Lenalee et déposa un bouquet de fleurs pour elle. D'après son frère, elle avait commencé la rééducation et rentrerait bientôt chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, Komui dépassa Allen en voiture. Le jeune homme se dépécha de rentrer chez lui. Arrivé dans l'allée dégagée, de laquelle on voyait la maison, il s'arrêta soudain et se retourna.

Personne. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu un bruit. Il soupira et avança, le regard toujours vers le fond de la rue…Et il buta dans quelqu'un. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il balança son poing droit devant lui, se fit retourner le poignet comme du plastique et fut plaqué contre un arbre, une main fermement accrochée à son épaule.

-Doucement, fit une voix à son oreille.

Il se détendit aussitôt.

Cette voix suave et tentatrice, il la connaissait.

-Kanda ?

La prise sur son épaule se fit moins forte, et un soupir d'agacement s'échappa quelque part dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu sais.

-Et je suis qui, exactement ?

Le loup lâcha un petit rire et frôla la peau du garçon de ses lèvres. Le frémissement d'Allen ne passa pas inapercu. Il sentit deux mains écarter lentement les siennes autour de l'arbre, et un souffle chaud courir le long de sa joue.

-Bonne question…Comment va ta jambe ?

-Ça va. J'ai encore mal, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ou plutôt, ça ne me dérange plus.

Deux bras puissants enveloppèrent sa taille. Puis il resta là, comme s'il attendait…

-Kanda ? murmura Allen.

-Hum ?

Le loup garou baissa légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

Cette fois, le loup le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il passa une main brûlante sur la peau froide du jeune homme et ronronna avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

-Je te veux toi.

Allen s'arrêta un instant de respirer, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de son homologue.

-Pardon ?

-Je te veux, toi, répéta-t-il du même ton enjoleur.

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il se pencha et laissa sa langue glisser le long de son cou, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je veux que tu sois mon compagnon. Alors ?

Il avait murmuré ses dernières paroles les lèvres collées à son oreille, tel un fantôme. Sa voix était absolument irresistible, ses mains pleines de promesses et son souffle sur sa peau…Tel une nappe de brouillard, il errait sur sa peau vierge, le faisait littéralement frissonner de plaisir…

Allen se sentait étrangement calme. D'ordinaire, si on l'avait touché de cette façon, qui que ce soit, il aurait balancé un bon coup au type et aurait crié au viol sans la moindre hésitation. Alors pourquoi, lui…Pourquoi avait avait-il cet effet sur lui ?

-Mais…Pourquoi moi ?

-Réponds d'abord à ma question. Acceptes-tu, ou vais-je devoir t'y obliger ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Ce sera sûrement plus rapide d'accepter…

-Oui, sûrement.

Allen l'observa un instant.

-Admettons que je dise oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Te combler.

-…Plus précisément ?

-Premièrement, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Deuxièmement, t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition. Troisièmement, tout savoir sur toi. Quatrièmement, te rendre fou de désir. Et enfin…Te déshabiller au lit avec tout ce qui va avec.

Allen se sentit rougir furieusement.

-Euh…Je ne pense pas être prêt pour…

-Ce ne sera pas au moins avant deux ans. Je veux d'abord que tu finisses de grandir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas devoir attendre le deuxièmement pour le savoir.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, hein ?

-Parfaitement.

Allen fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Il se sentait carrément manipulé. Et depuis quand le jeune homme exerçait-il tant de désir sur les autres ? C'était suspect ! Carrément suspect ! Il devait y avoir un truc magique dans le coup. Comme dans tous les livres de fantaisie.

Le loup lui prit délicatement la main et le guida à travers l'obscurité jusque chez lui. Arrivés devant la porte, il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Il reculait dans l'obscurité quand Allen parla.

-J'accepte.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler avant de réfléchir ! Bon, Kanda l'avait sauvé, embrassé-sans permition-mais ils n'étaient tout de même pas proches au point d'entamer une relation amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit ! C'était à peine la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient ! Et puis…Ben…Il n'était pas amoureux. Enfin, il n'en n'avait pas l'impression. D'un autre côté… Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant ! N'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on était censé ressentir dans ce genre de situation ! Mais il se sentait attiré, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Alors…Peut-être que ça valait le coup…D'essayer ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien, hein. Je ne connais rien à…Ce genre de choses.

Le loup se stoppa net. Il regarda un instant l'humain, puis se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, souleva son menton et l'embrassa. C'était la deuxième fois. Mais cette fois, il attendait plus, Allen le savait. Il venait, quasiment, d'accepter une demande de mariage. Il allait falloir faire quelques efforts…Seulement voilà, Allen n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit de sa vie. C'était le loup qui avait pris l'initiative. Le baiser était donc sous _sa_ responsabilité ! Considérant son raisonnement tout à fait logique, Allen décida de se laisser faire, tout simplement.

Le loup posa une main sur ses yeux. Le garçon les ferma docilement. Lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue entre ses lèvres, Allen les entrouvrit, le laissant approfondir le baiser. Il sentit une main vagabonder dans son dos, le serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Une autre était posée sur sa hanche, caressant du pouce et avec envie son bassin.

C'était étonnant, mais…Le tout était plutôt agréable.

Le loup rompit lentement le baiser, comme s'il lui en coutait de s'éloigner de plus de quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

Il laissa Allen reprendre sa respiration.

-Woa, murmura simplement le garçon.

Kanda sourit malicieusement et caressa sa joue avec gourmandise.

-Et si je te disais…Pourquoi toi ?

* * *

><p>Kanda fut étonné de trouver dans la chambre d'Allen un magnifique piano blanc, à côté duquel reposait l'étui d'un violon.<p>

-C'est toi, qui joue tous les soirs ?

-Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Je viens souvent écouter, près de la fenêtre.

Allen se rappela soudain des éclats bleus qu'il avait cru apercevoir la semaine précédente. C'était donc bien Kanda…

-Bon vas-y, crache le morceau. Je pense tenir le coup. Je me sens carrément prêt, alors dépèche avant que je change d'avis !

Kanda sourit devant tant de motivation. Il s'assit à côté d'Allen, sur son lit et passa avec fascination une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, comme hypnotisé, il lui donna une explication des plus explicites.

-Je me suis imprégné de toi. Tu comprends ?

-Euh…Comme dans Twilight III ?

Oui, Lenalee l'avait obligé à l'accompagner le voir au cinéma. Il avait dormi pendant la première moitié du film, certes, mais il se souvenait quand même, avec plus ou moins d'exactitude, de ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Dans Twilight.

Le loup réprima un rire moqueur.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça dit…Ce film ?

Ouais, ben ça avait beau être un film, ça restait une preuve de culture et d'ouverture d'esprit.

-Euh…Je crois…Que ça peut se manifester sous forme d'amitié, d'amour…Bref, toutes les formes de fidélité. Un truc comme ça…En gros…

-C'est faux, jeta aussitôt le loup. Après m'être imprégné de toi, j'avais du mal à ne pas te suivre, à ne pas m'approcher. J'éprouve pour toi un amour passionnel qui ne saurait être satisfait par une simple marque d'amitié. A partir du moment où un loup s'imprègne de toi, tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois devenir son compagnon. Point. Quant aux adversaires…Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils abandonnent d'eux même. Parce que nous ne prenons pas le temps de distribuer des avertissements. Compris ? Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de séduire quiconque hormis moi. Sinon je t'enferme dans une cage et tu ne verras même plus la lumière du jour. Ne l'oublie pas.

Allen se sentit déglutir.

* * *

><p>Juste quelques petites modifications pour le moment.<p>

Bon Noël !


	3. Chapter 3

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

**Partie 3**

-Le dernier membre de la phrase reproduit le début de la scène primitive : « il fait nuit » est une déformation de : « je viens de dormir » blablabla-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à cirer ? s'interrompit Allen. T'as l'intention de devenir psychanalyste, toi ?

-Aucun risque, répondit Narein sans lever les yeux de son manuel de philosophie.

-Bon sang, encore deux jours et on sera en vacances !

-Encore deux jours à essayer de comprendre Freud et je fais un feu de joie avec le bouquin.

Allen leva un sourcil légèrement moqueur.

-Faudrait déjà que tu sois vraiment en train de réviser pour dire ça.

-C'est ce que je fais !

-Tu lis la même page depuis trois quarts d'heure.

-Faut le temps de comprendre, marmonna Narein en baissant un peu plus la tête sur son livre.

-Tu as ouvert ton livre au chapitre « art », Narein. Si tu ne faisais pas des morpions à tout bout de champ en cours, tu saurais qu'on est censé réviser l' « inconscient ».

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, affolé.

-Hein ? T'es sûr ?

-Oui, je suis…

-Dites donc, vous ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Allen se retourna d'un bloc et vit la bibliothécaire foncer vers eux comme un vautour sur des souris.

-Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix de mamie enrhumée, ici, c'est une BIBLIOTHEQUE ! Un endroit pour travailler EN SILENCE et dans le respect du REGLEMENT ! Pas d'écouteurs, pas de de cet infâme chewing gum et surtout…Oh !…

Elle lança à Narein un regard empli de dégoût contenu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre livre, petit délinquant ?

Allen et son ami baissèrent prudemment les yeux. Le livre en question, celui de philosophie, la science de l'homme- encyclopédie des questions qui nous empêchent de dormir telles que : Pourquoi l'instinct animal est-il plus fort que l'éducation ? –était griffonné de partout, surligné en couleur, agrémenté de quelques dessins en marge et pour pimenter le tout décoré par plusieurs mots à l'intérieur des lettres coloré.

-Euh, fit Narein d'une petite voix, c'est le mien, hein. C'est…euh…

-HORS DE MA BIBLIOTHEQUE, PETIT MALOTRU !

* * *

><p>-Bravo, dit Allen dans son téléphone. Tout simplement bravo. Tu l'as pas loupée, celle-là.<p>

-_Bon, ça va, hein_. _Je suis une âme libre, j'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature d'être pensant, de gribouiller._

-Hum, marmonna Allen en enfonçant profondément une plaquette de chocolat dans sa bouche. Bon, j'y vais, mon oncle vient de rentrer. A demain.

Allen raccrocha et descendit l'escalier. Arrivé au rez de chaussée au bout de neuf minutes exactement, il aperçut son oncle et sa tante discuter entre eux, à voix basse. Anita se triturait les doigts, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, tandis que Cross affichait un air sérieux, ce qui était rare, et qu'il buvait un grand verre d'eau, ce qui était encore plus rare.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allen à l'entrée du salon.

Anita sursauta en l'entendant, puis se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

-Rien, Allen, pourquoi ?

Allen ne répondit rien. Sa tante était d'une nature inquiète, et bien qu'elle ne vive avec lui que depuis cinq années, elle le considérait comme son propre fils. Elle pensait certainement dans son intérêt d'ignorer certaines choses. Mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter en lui montrant qu'il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Gamin, dit Cross en reposant dans un claquement son verre sur la table, j'ai un invité ce soir. Le fils d'un collègue, qui vient d'arriver dans ton lycée. Il va rester en ville quelques temps, mais il n'a pas de logement fixe. Alors plutôt que de payer l'hotel, je lui ai proposé de loger chez nous. Tu as l'autorisation de faire étalage de la merveilleuse éducation que je t'ai donnée.

Allen haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Se retenant de toutes ses forces de lancer « laquelle ? », il se contenta de remarquer :

-C'est…Généreux de votre part.

-Tu n'as peut-être jamais remarqué, mais je _suis_ un homme généreux.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

-Sans blaguer ? Et moi qui vous croyais bon pour aller en cure de désintoxication !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Allen se jeta le plus loin possible de son oncle, sur un pied, qui serra fermement les poings et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

* * *

><p>-Sans blaguer, dit-Allen, pourquoi on utilise la vaisselle du nouvel an ?<p>

Le jeune homme voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un colocataire dans leur maison. La vie avec Cross était infernale. Ainsi, quand il avait épousé Anita, son s'était considérablement modifié. Sa tante était devenue comme une mère pour lui. Il s'était au départ méfié qu'on fasse autant attention à lui, mais il s'y était finalement habitué. Etre chouchouté par Anita, c'était surement l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie que la situation change.

Allen Walker était le seul enfant de la maison. C'était comme être fils unique. Et pour dire la vérité, il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un frère. Parce qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Il partait du principe que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, simplement de la peur. Mais était-ce vraiment si différent ?

-Je veux être sûr qu'il sente comme chez lui, répondit Anita. Il verra que même dans un petit village enneigé et perdu au milieu des montagnes, les habitants savent se comporter en êtres civilisés.

-C'est moi qui me sens comme un étranger dit Cross en lançant un regard fixe au four. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que c'était, ce truc, déjà ?

-Une entrecôte bien saignante, tu m'as dit qu'il aimait ça.. Et en dessert j'ai fait de la crème brûlée. Et, Marian chéri, tu n'auras pas de dessert si tu ne manges pas toute ta salade. Et n'oublies pas que tu as droit à deux verres de vins maximum. Allen, mon ange, je sais que ça ne va pas être pratique parce que tu as des béquilles, mais notre invité dormira dans ta chambre pour cette nuit. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de préparer la chambre d'ami. Alors enlève les chocolats au caramel cachés sous les coussins de ton canapé, il ne faudrait pas mettre des miettes partout.

Allen et Cross échangèrent des regards choqués.

Jamais on ne sortait la belle vaisselle pour eux, jamais on ne préparait un repas de fête pour eux, et jamais on ne faisait de manières pour eux. Allen ne savait pas qui était le fameux invité, mais il sentait de très loin que le nouveau venu allait chambouler leur petit quotidien bien tranquille. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de parler à Kanda…

Allen reposa brutalement son livre de philosophie sur la table du salon du salon.

_Pourquoi diable pensait-il au loup-garou ? _

On sonna à la porte.

Cross semblait moyennement enclin à aller ouvrir, et Allen se tenait délibérément loin de ses béquilles. Devant leur mauvaise volonté évidente, Anita soupira et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Les deux garçons de la maison, enfin plus pour longtemps, tendirent l'oreille. Anita lui souhaitait la bienvenue et l'invitait à déposer sa valise dans l'entrée.

-Il va rester combien de temps ? demanda Allen sans quitter l'entrée des yeux.

-Jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Il a ton âge.

-Mais pourquoi venir jusqu'ici ? Cette fois il regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux. Tant qu'à faire ses études loin de chez soi, autant aller dans une grande ville, ou dans des écoles réputées ! Pas _ici_ !

-J'aime de moins en moins l'idée de te savoir seul ici, dit sombrement Cross. Et puis vous pourrez vous aider pour les devoirs.

Allen haussa les sourcils.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide pour mes…

-Chéri ! appella Anita, tu veux bien venir chercher les valises ? Viens, entre, je vais te présenter Allen.

Cross fit la moue et rejoignit sa femme. Allen l'entendit lancer un « bonjour » et un « bon sang, tout ça ? » avant qu'il ne monte l'escalier. Allen referma son livre de philosophie et claudiqua jusqu'à la petite table du salon. Elle était située devant la télé et entourée de deux larges canapés. On y prenait généralement l'apéritif , mais pour l'heure, l'heureux meuble servirait de rangement pour le livre. Quatre verres attendaient déjà, deux de vin, les autres de limonade. Anita n'aimait pas voir des mineurs boire de l'alcool, aussi avait-elle toute une cargaison de chocolat en poudre, de café et de limonade dans son sous-sol.

Allen attendit debout. Anita arriva finalement, suivie du fameux nouveau venu. Allen s'arrêta de respirer et ouvrit imperceptiblement la bouche.

C'était le blondinet qui l'avait sauvé d'un retour à l'hôpital trois jours auparavant.

-Bonjour, dit-il, Howard Link. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais on s'est rencontrés au lycée, l'autre jour…

-Oui, oui, dit Allen, je m'en souviens. Allen Walker. Enchanté.

Le Link tenta un petit sourire, mais Allen n'y répondit pas.

La soirée allait être trèèèèès longue.

-Alors Howard, dit Anita qui semblait très heureuse que les présentations soient faites, il paraît que tu as déjà visité le lycée d'Inuvik ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est très bien adapté au climat, dit-il.

Anita approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tu es en section littéraire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en deuxième année.

-Comme Allen. Qui d'ailleurs a un important devoir de philosophie après-demain. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider ?

Sous le regard horrifié d'Allen, Link répondit :

-Ce serait avec plaisir, madame.

Allen soupira intérieurement et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, puisqu'il faisait sombre dehors, mais c'était toujours mieux que de regarder Link s'incruster dans sa belle relation avec sa tante.

-…Allen ?

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête vers sa tante. Elle et Link le regardaient attentivement. Ils semblaient attendre une réponse.

-Vous pourriez répéter ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Ton contrôle. Comment s'est-il passé ?

Allen fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Quel contrôle ?

-Celui de la semaine dernière. Tu sais, avant que tu…

Son teint vira au pâle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur sa jambe.

-…Ne porte ton platre.

-Oh, les maths ? Facile. J'ai terminé en une demi-heure.

Link lui lança un regard étrange, comme si pour lui terminer un devoir de mathématiques de quatre heures en moins de trois heures cinquante relevait de l'impossible.

-Ah, Marian ! s'exclama Anita. Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

Allen s'agrippa à son oncle pour se relever et lui chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

-Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les gosses, et encore moins celui-là.

-Ah, super, on est deux. Mais pourquoi vous l'avez invité, alors ?

Cross se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Fais un effort, si tu apprends à le connaître tu l'apprécieras surement.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis ou je te prive de sortie, c'est clair ?

Allen lança un regard noir à son oncle.

-Fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, hein ?

* * *

><p>Allen clopinait tranquillement entre l'escalier et le salon quand il aperçut une ombre, plus sombre encore que les ténèbres, et plus effrayante encore qu'un revenant aux os rongés par les insectes. Allen hésita un instant puis décida de s'en occuper tout de suite. Sinon il ne dormirait pas de la nuit en sachant ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.<p>

Il sauta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le palier. Il regarda dans la direction de l'ombre et plissa les paupières. Il n'y avait rien.

Allen se retourna lentement.

Kanda avait apparemment passé une mauvaise journée lui aussi. Il lui lançait un regard noir et réprobateur, les bras croisé, et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Allen, naturellement poli, aurait du dire « Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ». Au lieu de cela il marmonna d'une voix tremblante :

-J'ai rien fait.

Le loup-garou haussa les sourcils et dit avec fermeté :

-Tu crois ça ?

Si Kanda ne lui avait barré le chemin, Allen se serait catapulté d'une seule jambe dans la maison et aurait fermé tous les verrous de la maison, pour enfin se réfugier dans la cave.

Comme la réponse tardait à venir, Kanda continua :

-Je te laisse seul pendant une journée à peine et je te retrouve en compagnie d'un autre loup ?

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux, se rapprocha un peu plus de son protecteur et observa les environs avec affolement.

-Où ça ? murmura-t-il.

-A l'intérieur.

-A l'int…

Allen le regarda avec stupeur.

-Non…

-Si. Et crois-moi, moyashi, tu empestes. Mets-le dehors vite fait.

-Impossible.

Le regard de Kanda se durcit encore davantage. Il se pencha vers Allen et l'observa droit dans les yeux, attentivement.

-Il va loger ici pendant les deux prochaines années. Cross a dit que c'était le fils d'un ami.

-Il n'a pas précisé quelle sorte d'ami, je me trompe ?

Allen baissa légèrement la tête.

-Il est courant, pour les loups-garous ?

-Oui. Et crois-moi, s'il en a invité un ici, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Il est venu ici pour quelque chose de précis.

-Attends, l'interrompit Allen, si toi tu sens son odeur, alors il peut sentir la sienne ! Il y a un risque qu'il dise à Cross qu'on se voit !

-Et alors ? demanda Kanda comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

-Et alors, je viens de comprendre pourquoi il planquait sous son lit ! Ce n'était pas pour les humains, enfin pas au départ, mais pour les loups ! Et ça ne nous arrangerait pas vraiment s'il te tirait dessus ! Et tant qu'on y est, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de choses sur lui ? Pourquoi mon oncle a-t-il connaissance de votre existence ?

Kanda afficha un sourire féroce. Il prit Allen dans ses bras et murmura langoureusement à son oreille :

-Tu as raison, ça ne _nous_ arrangerait pas.

Allen se sentit rougir et balbutia un mince « c'est pas ça que…Enfin, c'était pas… ».

-Oh _si_, ça l'était…

Il souleva le jeune homme par la taille et chuchota gentiment contre ses lèvres :

-Va donc te coucher, nous verrons cela plus tard. Dors bien, moyashi, mais reste à une distance raisonnable du chien domestique, d'accord ?

-Tu m'en demandes trop, il va dormir dans ma…Euh, non, rien. Bonne nuit.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Allen se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut rattrapé en plein vol avant de pouvoir saisir la poignée.

-Il dors _où_ ?

-Hein ? fit Allen d'un air hagard. Où quoi ?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, gamin. Où va-t-il dormir ce soir ?

-Ben, euh…La chambre d'ami n'est pas tout à fait prête, alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-Dans…Ma chambre ?

_-Pardon ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

**Partie 4**

Allen ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Il avait oublié la foutue citation de Descartes !

Merde, c'était la base, Descartes !

Allen se redressa avant de réaliser que, premièrement, il avait une seule et unique jambe opérationnelle, deuxièmement, l'imbécile de bouquin était sur son bureau, à l'autre bout de la chambre et, troisièmement, qu'un loup garou se trouvait entre lui et le dit bureau. Il allait falloir faire le tour. A cloche pied. Super.

Sans oublier qu'il était dans l'obscurité totale.

Allen posa un pied par terre et tenta de se redresser. Bon, jusque-là, ça allait.

Un premier saut en avant. Il faillit hurler quand il atterrit lourdement sur un taille crayon, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien à faire par terre. Il ravala son cri et inspira profondément. Encore un saut en avant. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait mal au pied ! Deux sauts plus tard, il avait enfin contourné le canapé-lit dans lequel dormait Link. Il était presque au bureau…

Avant de l'avoir réalisé, en pleine ascension dans les airs, Allen rencontra avec effroi le sac de Link, se prit le pied dedans, bascula en avant, lâcha un « oooooh » de désespoir, balança ses bras en avant et un PAF résonna dans la chambre.

Link se releva brusquement.

-Allen ?

-Hummm….vit une voix provenant du plancher.

L'anglais alluma la lumière et ouvrit grand la bouche devant le spectacle assez ahurissant d'un éclopé étalé au sol. Il se précipita sur le garçon et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu…Tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Hum, en général j'agonise en silence, répondit Allen en serrant fort les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Le bouquin de philo…Il me faut le bouquin de philo.

Link lui lança un regard étonné.

-Tu…Tu es sûr que tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, Link, je suis réveillé ! J'ai un foutu examen dans quatre heures et vingt-sept minutes, et j'ai oublié ce que pense Descartes de l'Inconscient !

- C'est normal, dit Link, il n'en pense rien. Tu ne confonds pas avec le chapitre sur la Conscience ?

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux, le souffle coupé, et demanda d'un air pitoyable :

-Y a une différence ?

* * *

><p>Allen se frotta les yeux et bailla une ultime fois.<p>

A la table d'à côté, Narein sortait ses crayons de couleurs, allez savoir pourquoi, ainsi une unique feuille simple à carreaux et un tas de feuilles blanches.

On leur distribua les sujets.

Allen lança un regard réprobateur à la feuille, entièrement blanche sauf au sommet, où étaient indiquées la date et la matière, suivies de la consigne : « Qu'est-ce que l'Inconscient ? ».

_C'est quand on dort._

Il plissa les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête.

Narein avait écrit une unique phrase sur sa copie. Il s'appliquait maintenant à reproduire un pétunia rose bonbon à côté d'un chien d'un rouge écrevisse.

A l'avant de la salle, Lenalee regardait le plafond, l'air aussi inspiré que le penseur de Rodin. C'était beau à voir.

Autour du garçon, beaucoup d'yeux se croisaient, l'air de dire « dans quatre heures on est en vacances ».

Ainsi Allen Walker décida-t-il d'ouvrir son premier paquet de biscuits.

* * *

><p>-Horrible, dit-il, carrément horrible.<p>

A ses côtés, Narein et Lenalee buvaient silencieusement un café.

-J'ai fait une super voiture de sport, dit Narein. J'ai le coup de crayon, maintenant. Vous voulez voir ?

-J'ai faim, lança sèchement Allen.

-Un peu de sérieux, les garçons, dit Lenalee. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me tourner les pouces. Je suis censée être au lit, vous savez.

Allen et Narein lui lancèrent des regards blasés.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Le bal du lycée, c'est la semaine prochaine. Qui a un partenaire ?

Les trois adolescents s'entre-regardèrent un instant. Aucun ne répondit, trop occupé à siroter son café.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Lenalee. C'est pour ça que je nous ai inscrits pour jouer ce soir-là.

Allen recracha son café sur Narein qui hurla de douleur en sentant le liquide brulant lui atterrir sur les genoux.

-T'AS FAIT QUOI ?

-Oh, Allen, dit Lenalee d'un air entendu, tu as survécu à deux psychopathes, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as toujours aussi peur de monter sur scène ! Et puis maintenant qu'on a un groupe bien constitué, tout devrait bien se passer ! Moi à la basse, Narein à la batterie, Miena au clavier et toi à la guitare et au chant. C'est la combinaison parfaite ! En plus ton oncle et ta tante sortent tous les week-ends, on pourra utiliser la maison pour répéter !

-Hein, hein ! Plus possible, on a un nouveau locataire ! Howard Link, un littéraire, il va surement avoir besoin de calme !

-Un _littéraire_ ! s'exclama Narein. Tu pactises avec l'ennemi de tout scientifique normalement constitué ! Sale Traite ! Honte à toi !

-J'ai rien demandé, moi !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Lenalee, on va s'entrainer chez toi cet après-midi dans la cave ! Comme ça il ne nous entendra pas !

-Ouais, dit Allen, ben c'est pas moi qui bouge la batterie !

-Miena a surement déjà prévu des trucs avec ses copines, ajouta Narein qui n'avait pas pensé que serait au batteur de déplacer la batterie.

-Exactement, avec moi. Je suis très copine avec ta sœur, figure-toi. Quand je lui en ai parlé hier soir elle a tout de suite accepté !

-Oui mais…

-On se retrouve chez toi à deux heures ! J'ai déjà fait la liste de tout ce qu'on chantera, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras parfait, Allen !

Lenalee se leva et sortit aussitôt sans attendre de réponse, sortant dans l'obscurité froide. Narein et Allen observèrent leurs gobelets vides pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever et de la suivre.

-Elle m'a l'air remise, marmonna Narein en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Elle est toujours comme ça. Sur le moment elle pète un câble et deux jours plus tard elle reprend ses jeux de rôle en ligne.

Narein passa son sac sur son épaule et celui d'Allen sur l'autre, tandis que son camarade se battait férocement avec ses béquilles pour avancer dans la poudreuse. Narein jeta un coup d'œil aux engins. Des béquilles dans cinquante centimètres de neige, ça n'était pas des plus efficaces : les bâtons s'enfonçaient dans la neige mais pas les jambes.

-Quand est-ce que tu les rends ?

-Demain.

-Alors t'en as presque plus besoin.

-Tu l'as dit, _presque_ !

* * *

><p>Le plus amusant, du point de vue de Narein, fut de monter et sortir du bus. Il abandonna son ami au début de la petite allée qui menait chez lui et l'observa avec attention avancer à l'allure d'une tortue de mer. Puis sentant son ventre grogner, il s'éclipsa.<p>

Allen, lui, n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : dormir. Il avait passé sa matinée à étudier : comme quoi, l'espoir fait vivre. Au final, il était parti au bout de trois heures de composition. Deux copies doubles, ça n'était pas si mal… Même écrit en gros…

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier en bois qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Allen lâcha un énorme soupir. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un foutu escalier à cet endroit ? Heureusement que son oncle le dégageait régulièrement, ou il serait recouvert de glace !

Avant qu'il ait posé un pied sur la première marche, la porte s'ouvrit et Link descendit les escaliers en vitesse.

-Je vais t'aider ! s'exclama-t-il. Accroche-toi à moi !

-Me…Merci ! répondit Allen devant tant de bonne volonté. Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Mais si ! Je suis là pour ça !

Il aida Allen à monter, puis récupéra son sac et le porta à l'étage pour lui. Lorsqu'Allen arriva dans la cuisine, la table était dressée : assiettes, verres, couverts, serviettes… Et le four était grand ouvert.

-Ta tante dit que tu aimes les tartes aux fruits, alors j'en ai fait une pendant que tu étais au lycée. Sinon j'ai aussi fait un plat de pâtes. Ça te va ? Je ne suis pas encore très familier avec la cuisine, mais ça viendra. Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

_Bordel, il se prend vraiment pour mon frère ?_

-On va dire que ça peut aller. Hum…Ça te dérange si mes amis passent l'après-midi à la maison ? On va répéter un peu dans la cave pour notre concert de la semaine prochaine. On ne fera pas trop de bruit.

-Pas du tout, dit Link. Tu fais partie d'un groupe, donc. Quel genre ?

-Entre rock et hard rock.

-J'aurais plutôt pensé à de la musique classique. A cause du piano dans ta chambre.

-C'était le piano de mon père. Et j'aime bien tous les genres, sauf le rap. Mais pour le concert de bal du lycée, je pense que c'est tout de même peu recommandé de faire de la musique classique. Tu vas au bal ?

Link le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis son visage s'éclaircit.

-Oh, le bal…

Il sortit la tarte du four, et apporta un plat rempli de pâtes. Il en déposa dans les assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne fais pas encore officiellement parti du lycée, et je ne connais personne.

-Justement, dit Allen, c'est l'occasion !

Il enfonça une fourchette dans sa bouche et sentit un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

_Merde, c'est délicieux !_

* * *

><p>Il s'avéra que Link était un homme à marier d'urgence. Il ne savait pas seulement faire la cuisine. Il faisait le ménage avec grand plaisir, rangeait avec plaisir et, surtout, était un véritable maniaque de l'orthogonalité ! Allen avait posé un journal sur la table, de travers, sous l'œil attentif de Link. Après qu'il fut passé dans la pièce voisine, le loup-garou se précipita sur le magazine et resta un petit moment à vérifier qu'il était bien perpendiculaire au bord de la table. Enfin, un petit moment…Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen revienne. Le garçon le regarda, la bouche ouverte, puis se colla contre le mur et leva la tête au plafond.<p>

Deux ans, comme ça ? Deux ans ?

Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait viré de chez lui !

Enfin, on sonna à la porte.

Allen se précipita dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était Lenalee. Il commença à parler la porte à peine ouverte.

-Emmène-moi loin d'ici ! supplia-t-il. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre comme ça avec un maniaque de la propreté !

Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'il aperçut Lavi, dont Lenalee tenait fermement l'écharpe entre ses mains, menaçant de l'étrangler à tout instant. Elle lui lança un sourire étiré comme jamais, les joues légèrement gonflées, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux lançant des éclairs, pires encore que ceux du Montana.

Lavi regardait ailleurs, une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. Il avait la bouche fermée, mais Allen pouvait entendre ses dents claquer. Il semblait s'efforcer de mettre autant d'espace que lui permettait son écharpe entre lui et la jeune fille.

-Coucou, Allen, fit-elle d'un air faussement joyeux.

Allen referma lentement la porte.

-ALLEN WALKER, OUVRE CETTE PORTE, PRESTO !

Le monde était décidément plein de tueurs prêts à entrer en action.

* * *

><p>Narein pointa un regard éperdument désespéré vers l'extérieur. Le bus s'était arrêté de puis un petit moment, ce n'était pas normal. Miena n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, collection d'hiver.<p>

-Oh, oh ! Regarde celle-là ! Elle est magnifique !

Narein jeta un coup d'œil.

Une robe, verte, à bretelle, descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers l'extérieur. Les routes étaient complètement enneigées, et même le bus peinait à avancer en ligne droite. Puis, Miena.

Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas, et il ne comprendrait jamais. Quand ils étaient petits, c'était facile. Mais depuis le collège, Narein était largué mais loin, loin derrière. Il ferait mieux d'imiter Allen : ne pas essayer de se mettre à la place d'une fille, jamais.

Il soupira et se leva de son siège. Le bus n'était toujours pas parti, mais pourquoi ! Il s'avança entre les sièges, convaincu que Bill, le chauffeur, et compagnon de bar de son père, papotait encore avec sa femme au téléphone.

En effet, le chauffeur parlait, mais pas à sa femme. Il commençait à s'échauffer et demandait, à la limite de la politesse, de sortir du bus.

-Salut, Bill…commença le garçon.

-Pas maintenant, Narein ! répliqua Bill, qui se retourna aussitôt vers interlocuteur. Je ne laisserai pas monter dans ce bus ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette ville, retournez d'où vous venez !

-Non merci, répondit une voix très calme. Ça n'était pas des plus agréables. Et puis Inuvik…Une ville très plaisante, je dois bien le dire.

Narein allongea la tête et il l'aperçut.

Lui.

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais comme tout le monde, il avait vu la photo dans le journal et à la télé. L'homme lui sourit poliment. Narein retourna s'asseoir, la respiration coupée, la tête en ébullition.

-Oh là ! On dirait qu'on a peur de moi ! Et vous, Bill ?

Bill se leva, l'air menaçant, et cracha :

-Sortez de ce bus ou j'appelle la police, _Tyki Mikk_ !

Dans le bus, toutes les conversations cessèrent.

* * *

><p>C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'en suis désolée !<p>

Et en ce qui concerne les personnes qui s'inquiètent au sujet de "Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas", nulle raison !

Avec l'été qui approche, j'ai simplement la tête à des choses...Ben...Plus joyeuses ? Bref il me reste six pages à écrire minimum avant d'avoir terminé le prochain chapitre...

Voilà !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

Partie 5

-Lenalee, sourit Allen, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai jamais vu cette personne de ma vie.

Lavi s'agita, mal à l'aise. Dans la cuisine, Link préparait du café.

-Allen Walker, siffla Lenalee, regarde moi bien dans les yeux.

Allen releva bravement la tête, et fit front. Pendant sept secondes exactement, il affronta les yeux pleins d'éclaires de Lenalee. Puis il baissa les yeux, rouge de honte et marmonna pitoyablement :

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mon œil ! Je te donne une piste : un loup qui se transforme en humain, c'est quoi ?

Allen lança un regard alarmé à Lavi qui secoua énergiquement la tête, avant de se figer à nouveau quand Lenalee lui lança un regard noir.

Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Link était bien long, pour un simple café…

Elle se leva et ordonna d'un coup d'œil aux deux garçons de la suivre. Ils sortirent sans dire un mot. La jeune fille leur saisit un bras chacun et les traina vigoureusement derrière elle. Enfin, dans le cas d'Allen, il clopina. Il n'avait _presque_ plus besoin des béquilles. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, sans un mot. Puis Lavi soupira, et murmura à Allen :

-Tu reconnais ?

Allen fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Dans la forêt tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Qu'était-il censé reconnaître exactement ? Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un buisson sur lequel, Allen en frissonna, restaient quelques traces de sang. C'était dans ce buisson qu'il avait jeté Lenalee alors que le loup lui fonçait dessus…

-Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver le chemin ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai couru au hasard depuis chez toi. Je voulais retrouver l'endroit pour confirmer mes doutes. Sur la neige se trouvaient des traces de pas animales. Elle les contourna prudemment et montra du doigts :

-Là, il y a des traces de bottes, indiqua-t-elle, et ici, ça devient des traces de loup. Le fusil est tombé juste à côté. Il y a eu un sacré remue-ménage par là, on ne voie rien. Des pattes…Et soudain des chaussures.

Elle se redressa et lança un regard plein de reproches à Allen.

-Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le croire.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie.

Allen regarda un instant Lenalee dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>Narein sentait son cœur le lâcher.<p>

Miena avait troqué son magazine contre un canif de petite taille, qu'elle utilisait pour ouvrir les boites de conserve. C'était mieux que les poings, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Le frère et la sœur marchaient rapidement. Quelques mètres derrière eux, Tyki Mikk avançait tranquillement, fumant une cigarette.

Narein composa une nouvelle fois le numéro d'Allen et attendit.

-Réponds…Allez…Rép…

-Raccroche, sifflasa sœur, et avance ! On va où maintenant ?

-N'importe où sauf chez Allen. La marche, c'est bon pour la santé. Et on va aussi faire notre possible pour rester là où il y a du monde.

Là où il y a du monde. Avec moins vingt degrés, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'endroit idéal était sans doute le centre commercial. Seulement…

-Ah, facile à dire pour toi ! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, en train de porter un clavier sur des kilomètres ! Heureusement qu'Allen a une batterie dans sa cave, hein ?

-Oh, ça va ! T'avais qu'à jouer de la flute !

Ils avançèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Miena jetait régulièrement des regards derrière eux. Il les suivait. Il n'avançait pas au hasard, il les suivait.

-Appelle la police, dit-elle.

-Pour qu'ils me rigolent au nez ? A partir du moment où tu relaches quelqu'un dans la nature, c'est un citoyen comme les autres.

-Hum, lâcha Miena, responsable de ses actes, c'est ça ?

Narein maudit ses parents pour lui avoir fourré une sœur dans les pattes.

Maintenant, il avait vraiment la trouille.

Bravo, les filles et leurs remarques désobligeantes.

* * *

><p>Lenalee tapota nerveusement sur ses genoux.<p>

-Tu n'oublies rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, soupira Allen.

-Et où il est, ce Kanda ?

-J'ai pas pensé à lui mettre un GPS dans les cheveux, malheureusement.

Elle reporta son attention sur Lavi, qui baissa les yeux au sol.

-Tu…Tu peux te transformer ? demanda-t-elle poliment. Je veux juste être certaine…

Comprenant que la jeune fille n'était plus en colère, il obtempéra. Un énorme loup roux aux yeux verts apparut devant eux, poils ébouriffés. Il avait moins fière allure que Kanda, se dit Allen, mais il restait tout de même impressionnant.

Lenalee s'approcha timidement et leva une main au-dessus des poils, sans oser les toucher. Lavi posa sa truffe contre sa paume et donna un coup de langue. La jeune fille sursauta puis éclata de rire. Elle le caressa doucement, telle une gamine émerveillée par telle apparition.

Allen recula discrètement et fit demi-tour. Mieux valait les laisser seuls...Il doutait sérieusement que Lavi soit passé par là et ait subitement décidé d'aller voir comment se portait Lenalee. Si tous les loups-garous étaient comme Kanda, alors forcement, ils n'agissaient jamais au hasard. D'ailleurs, où était le japonais ? Il ne l'avais pas vu depuis-Allen fronça les sourcils-la veille, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait la nuit dans la même chambre qu'un autre loup-garou. Ce qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu. Pas du tout, même.

Allen passa sa main sur un rocher pour en retirer la neige, puis il s'installa comme il put dessus. Il n'avait pas très envie de rentrer chez lui. Il y aurait Link, et c'était déjà une bonne raison pour faire une petite pause sur le chemin . Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et il faisait nuit. La lune éclairait heureusement alentours. Il ferma les yeux et enfonça la tête dans son écharpe. Il écouta quelques instants les chants décroissants des oiseaux, jusqu'à ce que le silence prenne place dans la forêt. De là où il se tenait, il apercevait, entre les arbres, la lumière émise par sa maison. Il était à une centaine de pas, il pouvait bien se permettre de rester un peu dans le noir…

-Tu t'endors, moyashi ?

Allen sursauta et tomba en arrière, la tête dans la neige. Il effectua une roulade arrière et sentit une forte douleur dans sa jambe lorsqu'elle rencontra le sol. Puis deux mains l'attrapèrent par la taille et le redressèrent sans effort.

-Tu m'as fait peur, reprocha Allen.

-Tu es une proie étonnement facile, dit Kanda. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu approcher. N'importe qui pourrait te mettre la main dessus, tu le sais, ça ?

-Vraiment ? répondit Allen dans un semi-sourire. Tu les laisserais faire ?

Kanda le regarda droit dans les yeux sans répondre.

-Idiot, siffla-t-il.

Il tapota son crane pour y enlever la neige et posa son menton dessus.

-Bien sûr que non.

Allen ferma les yeux et se laissa entièrement faire. C'était Kanda, il ne risquait rien. Au contraire, c'était dans son intérêt de rester près de lui. D'un autre côté, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et on ne tombait pas forcément amoureux de celui qui vous donnait votre premier baiser. N'est-ce pas ? Même si le dit baiser était carrément sensationnel, et que ça ne vous donnait pas du tout envie d'essayer avec un autre. N'est-ce pas ? Il fallait du temps, pour ce genre de chose. Une toute petite attirance de rien du tout ne voulait rien dire. Bon, disons une attirance tout court. C'était…Pas assez.

Et Allen en voulait bien plus. Il aimait bien Kanda, mais il sentait qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Il pensait de plus en plus à lui, à ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait stabiliser les choses.

-Kanda, dit Allen, ce serait bien si on se voyait plus souvent.

-Mon emploi du temps est vierge, répondit-il aussitôt. A toi d'organiser le tien.

-Oui, justement, je pense avoir une idée pour sortir plus souvent. J'ose même dire que je viens d'élaborer un super plan.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-Sortir…Seul ?

-C'est ça, dit Allen d'un air confiant. Seul.

Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

-Tout est question de hiérarchie.

* * *

><p>-Ah, quand même, s'exclama Narein, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. Ca fait au moins deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre !<p>

-_Pardon_, dit Allen, _j'étais occupé dehors. Lenalee est rentrée chez elle, la séance est reportée à demain. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ?_

-Ben, en ce qui me concerne, je me balade dehors avec un clavier sous le bras pendant que mademoiselle sirote un café bien chaud.

Narein jeta un regard noir à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules et passa devant lui.

-Je te conseille pas de m'imiter.

Il se retourna lentement. Personne.

-Je peux pas trop t'expliquer pour l'instant comment on en est arrivé à faire le tour de la ville à pieds, faut que je me dépèche de rentrer. Mes doigts ont du mal à bouger, vois-tu.

-_…Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir_, fit la voix d'Allen_._

_Tu m'étonnes, suis ton instinct mon gars._

-_Je_ _ne vais pas tarder à aller rendre les béquilles à l'hopital. Enfin débarrassé de ces saletés. Ceci-dit, je ne les ai pas utilisées cet après-midi et je suis vivant ! Alors j'ai dit à ma tante : pourquoi reporter au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même !_

-Mouais. Tache de le rester.

-_Pardon ?_

-Rien, rien. Tu sais, Al, tu devrais éviter de sortir en ce moment.

-_Pourquoi ?_

-C'est comme ça, je t'expliquerai. A plus. T'évanouie pas devant les portes de l'hopital.

-_Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais entrer dedans ?_

Narein étouffa un rire moqueur.

-Salut.

-_Salut._

Narein raccrocha et tendit une main engourdie vers le café brûlant. La chaleur sembla redonner vie à ses membres, qui bougèrent sans trop de douleur.

-Il rend les béquilles ? demanda Miena.

-Mouais. Dommage, c'était marrant de le voir avec. Un peu comme un pingouin.

Miena faillit s'étouffer avec le café brûlant. Son frère lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos, puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours suivis.

* * *

><p>Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien.<p>

Kanda soupira. Comment lui dire que ses sourires étaient de véritables appels au viol ? De la provocation pure et dure ?

A chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à le laisser partir. Il reviendrait, bien sûr, et plus souvent, à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais…Mais Kanda le voulait près de lui _tout le temps_. Ce n'était pas juste. Allen passait le plus clair de son temps à l'école, et les vacances enfin venues, il sortait avec ses amis, organisait des séances de révisions, partait en vacances, et PAF, il disparaissait de la circulation.

Il n'avait encore rien fait de tout cela, évidement, mais ça viendrait. Kanda l'observait depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir le dire. Son moyashi aimait sortir et profiter de la compagnie de ses amis, il aimait s'amuser avec sa tante, et c'était un travailleur acharné qui, malheureusement, gardait toujours les pieds sur terre.

Autrement dit, Allen Walker n'était pas du genre à se consacrer exclusivement à une seule personne.

Mais il avait envie de le voir plus souvent. C'était un sacré progrès, en seulement quelques jours.

Kanda sourit tout seul en repensant à ce sourire éclatant et…

-Ah ouais, il est canon, hein ? souffla une voix à son oreille.

Kanda effectua un demi tour express et frappa Lavi en plein dans le ventre.

-_Personne_ n'a le droit fantasmer sur _mon_ humain.

Lavi inspira un grand coup tout en se massant l'estomac.

-Yu, espèce de pervers, s'écria-t-il d'un air choqué, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité ! Et toi bien sûr, alors que je ne faisais qu'exprimer mes humbles pensées, tu imaginais sans aucun doute possible à quoi il pourrait ressembler sans ses vêtements ! Ah, Yu, si ta pauvre mère te voyait, elle serait certainement…

-_La ferme_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est _mon_ territoire !

Lavi sourit et lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Ah, Yu, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es complètement asocial ! Avoue-le, tu aimes ma compagnie !

-Pas du tout ! Je ne fais que te _tolérer_ !

-Ah la la, Yu, ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Moi au moins je pense à Allen !

Kanda haussa les sourcils, chose rarissime symbolisant un étonnement sincère et suspicieux, le tout savamment mélangé à une once de colère.

-Mon moyashi ?

-Et oui, Yu ! Que dirait le pauvre Allen s'il savait que tu passes toutes tes journées à renifler son odeur dans le maigre espoir qu'il vienne de rendre visite ? Il se sentirait responsable de ta solitude, évidement ! La culpabilité est quelque chose d'horrible, tu sais !

Kanda pointa un doigts menaçant sur la poitrine du loup-garou.

-_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ Je préfère mille fois être seul toute la journée plutôt que te supporter pendant plus de dix secondes !

-Ah oui ? Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Parce que Lady Lena m'a invité aux répétitions du groupe ! Tu ne m'avais même pas dit qu'ils faisaient parti d'un groupe ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Allen a une belle voix, j'imagine que ça doit être du tonnerre de le voir armé d'une guitare !

Pendant un instant, Kanda n'eut aucune réaction. Puis il enfonça son doigts dans la poitrine de Lavi sans ménagement et demanda des explications.

* * *

><p>Allen balanca sans douceur les maudites béquilles à l'arrière de la voiture et monta à l'avant avec sa tante.<p>

Le plan était simple : se débarrasser de Cross (fait), tendre la carotte à Anita, puis la laisser mordre dedans.

C'était un stratagème finement élaboré. Si on ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait la ruche moyenne, on n'avait aucune chance. Dans le cas contraire, tout était question d'élocution. C'était bien connu, dans la ruche comme dans la fourmillière, la reine contrôlait tout : c'était de la biologie, et c'était scientifiquement prouvé.

Allen inspira un bon coup et se mit en condition.

Tu es un peu stressé, très timide, c'est une confession des plus intimes, c'est presque entièrement vrai, tu ne mens pas, ton avenir en dépend !

-Hum, tante Anita ? Je…Ca fait un petit moment que j'attendais l'occasion d'être seul avec toi. J'aimerais…Te parler de quelques trucs.

Concentrée sur la route, Anita sourit et répondit gentiment :

-Je t'écoute, Allen. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu es comme mon fils.

_Se faire bien voir, fait._

-Je n'ai pas osé en parler à mon oncle, parce que…Ben il se moque toujours de moi…

Anita fronca les sourcils et secoua la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je désapprouve ce comportement, comme tu le sais. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

_Tout mettre sur le dos de Cross, fait._

-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai…J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. J'ai pas mal réfléchi, et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Alors voilà…J'aimerais parler de l'adolescence et de ses conséquences.

Un feu passa au rouge, et Anita freina brusquement. Allen fut propulsé en avant, le souffle coupé par la ceinture de sécurité. Les deux passagers se redressèrent, tendus comme jamais.

-Attends un moment, mon chéri, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Dès que le feu passa au vert, elle appuya sur le champignon et fonça sur le premier parking à entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle se gara en face de la route, arrêta le contact, et inspira profondément.

-Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous aurions cette conversation. Tu…Tu veux…Des préservatifs ?

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Non ! Je…Ce sont mes sentiments qui me gènent !

-Ah, répondit sa tante en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle gonfla les joues et souffla, puis se tourna vers son neveu avec un sourire légèrement nerveux.

-On y va en douceur, hein ? C'est bien mon chéri ! Il ne faut pas aller trop vite ! Alors, dis-moi tout !

Allen inspira, les joues rouges et l'estomac soudain en feu. Il ne faisait même pas semblant. Il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer sur son rôle, la réaction d'Anita lui avait coupé le sifflet. Allen baissa les yeux d'un air penaud et marmonna :

-Je…Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Anita le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, le souffle retenu. Ses yeux pétillaient comme du champagne, ou comme Lenalee lorsqu'elle était penchée sur ses livres suspects, ceux qu'elle cachait derrière son livre de maths.

-Enfin, quand on pense très souvent à quelqu'un…Qu'on a envie de le voir…Pas forcément pour parler, juste pour…Etre ensemble…C'est…C'est ça, hein ?

-Oh, mon chéri, s'exclama Anita, des larmes ruisselant sur les joues, mon petit garçon est devenu grand ! Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir ! Comme je suis fière de toi !

_Attends la suite…_

-Seulement voilà, il y a un problème…Tu sais, avant toi, oncle Cross a eu…Ben peut-être des centaines de copines…

Sa réaction ne fut pas longue à venir. Anita se renfrogna et laissa échapper un « oui » digne d'un fantôme dans un opéra.

-Ben…Je crois que ça m'a définitivement dégoutté de la gent féminine.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes prêtent à jaillir si nécessaire, rouge comme une tomate. Anita sembla à peine ébranlée par la révélation. Elle leva très légèrement la tête et lança un peu au hasard, histoire de gagner du temps :

-Oh.

Anita sembla réfléchir un instant à une réponse de circonstance, mais rien ne venait. Elle détourna le regard, posa les yeux sur la photo de famille-Cross, Allen (soigneusement éloigné de Cross) et elle-même-qui trônait à côté de la radio, et prit une décision. Elle attrapa fermement les épaules d'Allen et dit d'un air solennel :

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais tu sais, Allen, ce n'est pas mal de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Ma cousine Tatiane, tu sais, est lesbienne. Et je l'ai toujours encouragée.

-Celle qui joue de la trompette comme un éléphant ? demanda un Allen en train de pleurer.

-Non ! Enfin oui…Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ecoute, Allen, les hommes les plus intelligents, les plus élégants, calmes et surtout ceux qui ont le plus de goût sont très souvent des…Ont très souvent ce genre de disposition. Je t'ai appris à ne jamais avoir de préjugés sur ce genre de chose, pas vrai ? On devrait pouvoir aimer qui on veut, là ! Ca n'a rien d'anormal, d'accord ?

Allen hocha la tête. Il n'était pas le moins du monde choqué d'aimer un autre homme, en fait il s'en fichait pas mal. Le coup du loup-garou, ça, c'était au top des priorités. De plus, depuis son plus jeune âge, il savait que jamais, jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'une femme. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les différentes facettes de ces démons à tête d'ange, pour les avoir eu sous les yeux sous son propre toit. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que les femmes étaient…Dangereuses. Vivre avec Cross ne prédisposait pas vraiment à aimer les demoiselles. Et puis, ses craintes avaient été confirmées lorsqu'il avait étudié le mythe des Danaides en cours de latin. Il s'était alors juré de ne jamais se faire avoir. Il avait prêté serment devant Lenalee (qui avait transmis l'information à son frère Komui, qui dès lors avait eu un comportement des plus exemplaires avec le garçon). Pas de femmes, donc. Ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de choix.

-D'accord.

-Bon, alors…Est-ce que…Est-ce que ce jeune homme que tu apprécies…Il est jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

-Bien, parfait. Alors… Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

-Ben…C'est lui qui s'est déclaré.

Les yeux d'Anita s'emplirent de paillettes, cette fois celles qu'on trouve dans les boites de chocolat, grosses et dorées, ou encore celles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Miena lorsque Lenalee lui passait des carnets étranges que les garçons n'avaient jamais le droit de regarder.

-Je veux _tout_ savoir.

-Ben, c'était le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital. Le soir. Il…Ben, il s'inquiétait.

-Oui ?

-Il m'a…Demandé si on pouvait se voir plus souvent. J'ai dit oui…Mais…Ben, je préfèrerais avoir ton autorisation. Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir…

Allen prit sa légendaire bouille d'ange aux joues roses, ne restait qu'à boucler un peu ses cheveux et il pourrait figurer sur une œuvre de Michel Ange.

Anita se redressa fièrement et déclara :

-Allen, les amours de jeunesse sont ceux dont on se souvient toute notre vie ! Tu as bien entendu mon autorisation pour sortir avec lui. Je suis sure que tu ne tomberais pas amoureux du premier irresponsable à se déclarer !

_Ca reste à voir…_

-Alors tu ne diras rien à oncle Cross ? demanda Allen, un regard de chaton meurtri empli d'espoir au visage.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ca restera entre nous.

-Ah, s'exclama Allen, la mine réjouie, merci tante Anita ! Merci de tout mon cœur !

Il faut toujours se faire bien voir par la reine de la fourmilière. Ca a été prouvé, et ceux qui en doutent doivent absolument revoir leurs cours de biologie du lycée.

Parce qu'entre les fourmis et les humains la différence n'est pas si grande, ça marche.

* * *

><p>Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais Anita l'avait obligé à entrer dans l'hôpital pour saluer le docteur. Saluer le sadique…<p>

Du point de vue d'Allen, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui différenciait les psychopathes sadiques des médecins, à savoir la blouse blanche.

Et Allen avait _horreur_ du blanc.

C'était toujours annonciateur d'un mauvais moment à passer.

Ils se rendirent dans le cabinet et attendirent patiemment devant le bureau vide. Le docteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit un grand sourire à Anita et la salua chaleureusement. Quand à Allen, il se contenta de le saluer tout court. Il devait se souvenir du coup de béquille qu'il avait pris dans le pied. C'était pourtant parti tout seul, Allen l'aurait juré.

Le docteur les invita à entrer dans le bureau. Sur l'une des chaises, trônait une poche remplie de sang. Allen la regarda, déglutit et annonça qu'il avait des choses à faire ailleurs. Anita lui fit un maigre sourire et acquiesça. Il sortit brusquement, la main écrasée sur la bouche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir claqué la porte et inspiré un grand coup l'odeur de désinfectant typique des hôpitaux qu'il la retira, pour s'écrouler dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il sortit fébrilement un paquet de bonbons chocolat et en fourra trois dans sa bouche. Le chocolat, ça rendait les gens heureux, c'était bien connu.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura le chocolat en train de fondre sur sa langue.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'installer sur le siège voisin. Il ouvrit un œil et observa la petite fille qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux courts, en bataille, bien qu'un effort sincère pour se coiffer était perceptible du côté des oreilles. Elle était chaudement habillée, et quelques flocons de neige se liquéfiaient sur ses genoux. Elle arrivait certainement de l'extérieur…Et elle regardait avec convoitise le paquet de chocolat. Allen en attrapa deux et les lui tendit.

La petite fille releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle avec envie.

-Si je te les donne ! Il fait froid dehors, et avec un chocolat, tu peux survivre à une tempête de neige.

-Merci !

Elle attrapa les confiseries et les déposa toutes les deux dans sa bouche.

-Tu es toute seule ? demanda Allen.

-Papa est chez le médecin. Il s'est fait mordre à l'épaule par un chien.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi et dit :

-Un chien mal dressé.

-Oh oui. Et toi ?

-Je suis venu rendre des béquilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda la fillette avec curiosité.

Allen hésita à peine.

-Un peu la même chose. Une morsure.

-Oh, mais tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ça va. Encore quelques jours et je pourrai courir. Je dois juste faire attention et ne pas me forcer.

La fillette se pencha sur lui et appuya un doigt sur sa cuisse. Allen serra les dents et contracta ses muscles. La douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'auparavant, mais il pouvait tout de même la sentir.

-Pardon, s'exclama-t-elle alors.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Allen. Ca va passer.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit, et une infirmière poussant un fauteuil roulant entra. Un vieillard était installé sur le fauteuil. Il semblait complètement perdu, le regard dans le vide. A côté de lui-Allen en eut un haut le cœur-se trouvait un support auquel pendait une énorme poche de sang, relié par un lonnnnng tube rouge à son br…

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, retint sa respiration et attrapa rapidement un chocolat.

La petite fille remarqua son agitation et demanda d'un air concerné :

-Tu as peur du sang ?

-Pas…Pas vraiment…C'est l'ensemble. L'aigu…La poin…Enfin tu vois, le machin qui te rentre dans la…

-La seringue pour la transfusion sanguine ?

Allen serra les poings et se concentra sur le chocolat. Il tendit le paquet à sa voisine, dans l'espoir qu'avec la bouche pleine, elle se tairait.

-Faut pas avoir honte, dit celle-ci, y a des tas de gens qui ont peur de trucs comme ça.

-Plus généralement, articula Allen, j'ai un problème avec tout ce qui est pointu.

-Même les couteaux ?

-Uniquement lorsqu'ils sont pointés vers moi.

-Et les dents ?

Allen fronça les sourcils et regarda la fillette dans les yeux.

-Les dents ? répéta-t-il.

-Ben oui, les dents. Les chats peuvent avoir des dents pointues. Et les…Euh…Les chiens aussi. Mais ça tu l'as certainement remarqué.

-Oui, merci.

-Je t'aime bien, dit-elle soudainement.

Allen fut surpris d'un tel changement de conversation. Mais touché par la déclaration, car on est toujours très sensible aux gentilles petites filles, il lui sourit avec douceur.

-Merci, dit-il. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Même si je ne te connais pas.

La petite fille rougit subitement et ouvrit grand la bouche, incarnation humaine de la Joie :

-Je m'appelle…

-Allen ?

Le garçon se retourna et aperçut sa tante. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre et lança un regard amusé à sa voisine.

-C'est ma tante, dit-il. Je dois y aller.

-Déjà ? dit la fillette d'un air déçu.

-Oui, déjà. Mais je t'en prie, finis ta phrase. Tu t'appelles… ?

La bouille reprit toute son assurance et déclara fièrement :

-Road ! Je m'appelle Road.

-Et moi Allen, Allen Walker. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Road. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, Allen ! Bonne soirée aussi ! J'espère qu'on se reverra !

Road se retourna sur son siège et le regarda partir. Puis elle soupira et s'étala sur le dossier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vieillard sur son fauteuil. Quelle pitié ! Il ne serait surement plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul pour le restant de ses jours.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux hommes entrèrent. Road les accueillit avec un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras du plus grand.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

-On a tout, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux bouclés. Le dossier médical au complet. On a dû lui forcer la main, mais Tyki a été assez persuasif.

Le dénommé Tyki haussa les épaules et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

-Il ne voulait pas coopérer. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un avec quelques informations.

-Franchement, dit l'autre homme, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse.

-Shéryl, dit lentement Tyki, admettons qu'un accident arrive, je veux être en mesure d'arranger les choses. Et nous savons tous les deux que les accidents arrivent vite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant de tous les détails, je voulais te venger !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. En attendant il a dû subir une opération. Heureusement pour toi, il n'aura pas de séquelles.

Shéryl baissa les yeux et regarda le sol, l'air vexé.

-Oncle Tyki, s'exclama Road, je l'ai vu, je lui ai même parlé !

-Ah oui ? Je l'avais bien dit, qu'il venait ce soir ! L'autre gamin en a parlé au téléphone. Alors, que penses-tu de lui ?

-Je l'adore carrément ! Il est très gentil ! Je pourrais jouer avec lui ?

-Tout dépend du jeu et de ses règles, Road. En attendant, j'ai de la lecture. Oh, et…Des nouvelles du Compte ?

-Il est en chemin.

-Bien.

Un petit couinement retentit dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

Tyki et Shéryl levèrent les yeux vers le vieillard dans son fauteuil roulant. Il les fixait, un air de franche épouvante au visage, les membres tremblants.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas terminé ton déjeuner, Shéryl. C'est du gâchis.

Ils s'en allèrent sans prêter plus attention à l'invalide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

Partie 6

Cross raccrocha furieusement le téléphone.

Les foutus imbéciles l'avaient quand même appelé pour le _prévenir_ ! Le _prévenir_ ! C'était un peu gros, quand même !

Il fonça dans la chambre du stupide gamin dont il avait la stupide garde et vérifia le système de verrouillage des fenêtres. Il avait l'air de marcher. Il referma tout derrière lui et testa cette fois-ci la porte de la chambre. Tout fonctionnait. Bon. Il avait dû tout refaire dans le reste de la maison, donc pas besoin de vérifier.

Il n'avait plus son fusil, et c'était un sacré problème. Sans son fusil, il se sentait comme dépecé. Il lui fallait une arme, et vite. Il descendit dans la cave, enjamba le tas d'instruments dont le stupide gosse avait stupidement décidé de jouer et stupidement bien réussi. Comme si un piano ne suffisait pas, il lui avait fallu une guitare, une basse, une batterie, un tas de flûtes, un violon, un violoncelle, et le pompon, un xylophone. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre avec un putain de xylophone ? Cross s'approcha du cadre photo en verre recouvrant une partie du mur du fond, qui contenait des stupides feuilles de concerto pour violon et tout ce qu'on voulait, que le stupide gamin avait ajouté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'améliorait en musique. Il lui semblait que tous les ans, Anita s'amusait à rajouter des cadres.

Il décrocha celui du centre, donna un puissant coup de pied dans le mur. Un pan du mur s'écarta comme par magie, et Cross pénétra dans un petit espace occupé par un unique ordinateur et des liasses, des tas de liasses de papier qu'il n'avait daigné déplacer, de peur que la poussière s'en aille. Tout ça était du passé, bien sûr, mais même à la retraite, on pouvait toujours demander des petits bonus…

Il alluma l'ordinateur et attendit patiemment que les mises à jour se terminent. Patiemment, c'est-à-dire en insultant l'engin et en donnant des coups de pieds réguliers dans le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la jambe.

Enfin, l'écran d'accueil apparut. Mais il fallut encore dix bonnes minutes avant que les icones apparaissent, puis encore cinq avant que la foutue souris se mette en route. On n'arrête pas le progrès, hein ?

Il cliqua sur la webcam et observa la liste de ses contacts. Ils étaient tous en ligne, super. Bon, la vieille, non, il allait se faire engueuler pendant une heure avant de pouvoir en placer une. Le fou furieux de la tronçonneuse…Non. Il avait besoin d'aide, même si ça l'emmerdait de l'admettre, et pas d'un criminel en plus dans les parages. Le vieux…Merde, il ne restait que le vieux !

Cross soupira et cliqua sur le nom. Dix minutes furent nécessaires pour que l'écran affiche la tête du vieux en question. Les cheveux bouclés, pas coiffés de toute évidence, des lunettes carrées et un sourire horriblement aimable.

-Marian, fit une voix joyeuse, comment ça va ? La vie en couple te plait ? Et le petit Allen, comment ça se passe à l'école ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire la causette, Tiedoll. Le stupide gamin a des loups garous sur les talons, et l'un d'eux m'a volé mon fusil. Et le psychopathe est sorti de prison. La police a eu la gentillesse et la prévenance de me le signaler. Il me faut d'autres armes en urgence.

-Ah, mais l'Alliance t'a envoyé un loup garou pour te défendre.

-Oui, sauf que ce couillon s'est aussi fait avoir par le morveux.

Le sourire de Tiedoll s'élargit encore.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas autorisé, la bigamie, tu sais.

-Tais-toi et envoie une arme de destruction massive s'il te plait.

-Tu as rendu ta licence de chasseur, Marian. Et sans ta licence, je ne peux pas te donner l'autorisation du port d'arme.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour protéger mon stupide neveu, Tiedoll.

Le vieillard sembla réfléchir un instant, puis demanda :

-Tu as des balles ?

-Des réserves entières.

-Alors…Je vais t'envoyer un nouveau fusil. Une nouvelle génération. On n'arrête plus le progrès, tu sais.

Cross observa l'écran zigzaguer dangereusement et donna un féroce coup de pied dans l'engin. Un bruit étrange commença à s'en échapper.

-Bon, dit-il, ben à la prochaine.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur avant que celui-ci ne le lâche. Il ne fallait pas donner de mauvaise impression aux ex-collègues.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la petite pièce, Link était là, à l'attendre.

Alors qu'il remettait le cadre de verre en place, Cross déclara dans un froncement de sourcils :

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, ne le laisse même pas respirer. Mais si j'estime que tu t'approches trop de mon stupide neveu, je t'étripe, vu ?

* * *

><p>Le portable d'Allen se mit à vibrer. Le garçon l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Lenalee essayait de le joindre. Il décrocha et avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, la jeune fille se mit à parler sans interruption.<p>

-_Tu as rendu les béquilles ? Parfait ! Lavi m'a dit qu'il y avait un marché sur McKenzie Road. Ça te dit d'y aller ?_

A partir de là, Allen enclencha le haut-parleur pour qu'Anita entende la « conversation » par elle-même.

- _Il y aura plein de bonnes choses à manger et des concerts en plein air. On pourrait y aller en bus avec Narein et Miena. Si on part à neuf heures, on peut y être à neuf heures et demie. On déjeunerait sur place, j'ai vérifié, et j'ai trouvé quelques petits restos pas mal. J'aimerais bien voir les boutiques, aussi. Je t'avais dit que je voulais changer la déco du sapin cette année ? C'est l'occasion rêvée. Et invite ton colocataire, on lui fera visiter la ville. Ah, et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé au karaoké ! J'ai vraiment très envie de me défouler un peu, je suis sûre que toi aussi. Courir dans les bois c'est bien beau, mais ça ne vaut pas les sorties en ville, hein ? Neuf heures moins le quart devant l'arrêt de bus, ça te va ?_

Anita sourit en regardant la route et hocha positivement la tête à l'intention de son neveu.

-Ça marche pour moi, dit Allen.

-_Super ! J'appelle les autres !_

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Allen étouffa un petit rire et reporta son regard sur la route obscure.

-Il faudra faire attention à ne pas vous perdre, dit Anita. Il fera noir une bonne partie de la journée.

-J'ai l'habitude, ma tante.

Et là, Allen sut qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Anita se mordillait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien.

Elle avait peur qu'il sorte. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, il serait constamment entouré ! Le bus était toujours rempli, et les marchés toujours bondés ! Les loups, aucune chance, et un homme armé d'un fusil, aucune chance non plus ! Que des humains biens dans leur tête et pacifiques ! Que pouvait-il bien arriver ?

_Oui_, se disait Allen, _qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?_

Le lendemain matin, il se traina misérablement hors du lit, complètement dans les vapes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira. Huit heures. Les nuits étaient décidément trop courtes.

Il se leva (en rampant), se lava le visage et s'habilla (les yeux fermés), puis s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain en baillant. Tout semblait à l'endroit. Bon. Peut-être un coup de peigne…Oh, de toute façon, même après un coup de brosse, ça revenait au même.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier, entra dans le salon…Aperçut Link, gants aux mains, apporter un gâteau sur la table, recouverte de brioche, petits pains, confiture, miel...Et se jeta dans le hall, se colla au mur et remercia le ciel que l'intrus ne l'ait pas vu. Lentement, il jeta un autre coup d'œil derrière le mur et arrêta de respirer. Il y avait _un seul_ couvert, _une seule_ assiette. Ça n'était certainement pas pour Link. Il avait la désagréable habitude de…Allen haussa soudain les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

Howard Link _sifflait_.

Déjeuner avec Link ou filer à l'anglaise, ce pour quoi il était très doué, et éviter de devoir lui faire conversation.

Allen inspira profondément. Il fallait faire des sacrifices dans la vie.

* * *

><p>Lenalee observa son téléphone, les sourcils relevés.<p>

_Prends petit déj avec Link. J'arrive._

Elle soupira. A côté d'elle, Narein regardait autour de lui, l'air apeuré. Quant à Miena, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ils étaient tous les deux très étranges, ce matin. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, Narein n'avait cessé de se retourner pour scruter la rue. Avait-il l'impression d'être suivi ? En tout cas, ni le frère ni la sœur n'avait ouvert la bouche pour se confier.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le bout de la rue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut enfin une silhouette avancer dans la neige. Elle se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir et réprima un sourire. Il y avait _deux_ silhouettes. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait l'orage se déchainant dans la tête de son ami, le duo se rapprochait très vite, Allen en tête. Arrivé sous l'abribus, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et dit solennellement :

-Miena, Narein, voici Link. Link, voici Miena et Narein. Ravi que vous vous rencontriez enfin. Salut, Lenalee.

Sans plus attendre, il s'installa à côté de la jeune fille et lui fit la grimace.

-Tu as bien mangé, au moins ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Lorsque le bus arriva, Allen prit soin de rester collé à Lenalee, et de ne surtout pas engager la conversation. Narein avait les élèves de section littéraire en horreur, ce n'était donc pas lui qui risquait de lui adresser la parole. Malheureusement, et son ventre se contractait rien que d'y penser, les filles qui les accompagnaient étaient des bavardes de première classe.

-Alors, Link, dit Lenalee, tu t'habitues ? J'espère que tu as une garnison de manteau, parce qu'avec tes vêtements actuels, tu vas mourir de froid avant le début de l'hiver.

-Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Ce n'est pas mon premier passage dans la région.

-Tu es venu seul en avion depuis Londres ?

-Non, un ami de mon père m'a accompagné jusqu'à Ottawa. Nous avons passé quelques jours ensemble, ensuite j'ai pris l'avion jusqu'ici.

-Tu as eu le temps de visiter Ottawa ?

-Oui, je me suis promené et j'ai…

Allen se leva en voyant arriver le bus et s'avança de quelques pas. Il avait déjà eu droit au compte rendu de la visite à Ottawa, le soir même où Link était arrivé. Il avait déjà failli s'endormir la première fois, pas question d'écouter à nouveau les critiques sur la déforestation. Le bus s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Allen sauta dedans et frissonna en sentant le chauffage. Il passa sa carte de bus au chauffeur et lui sourit. Il le connaissait bien : c'était lui qui assurait le plus souvent les allers-retours au lycée.

-Salut, Bill !

-Allen, répondit le chauffeur, visiblement d'un air gêné, tout va bien chez toi ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Tu devrais peut-être éviter de sortir par ce temps, tu sais ?

Allen haussa les sourcils et jeta à œil dehors. Il faisait encore nuit, certes, mais il ne neigeait pas. Mais son séjour à l'hôpital avait sûrement déjà fait le tour de la ville, aussi prit-il la mise en garde comme une référence à sa jambe récemment remise.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, Bill, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Allen sourit poliment et s'avança dans le fond du bus. Il fut vite rejoint par Lenalee et Link, tandis que Narein et Miena tardaient à entrer, lancés dans une discussion apparemment animée avec le chauffeur. Lorsque les deux adolescents s'installèrent finalement et que le bus repartit, Allen colla sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il était encore fatigué, mais tout de même excité de sortir. Les marchés, c'était toujours une occasion de se réjouir : il y avait à manger, à boire, des jeux, à manger…

* * *

><p>La réalité était encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait.<p>

L'endroit était bondé, au point qu'il en était difficile d'avancer. Des camions s'entassaient derrière les stands, bloquant une partie de la rue, et la neige à moitié fondue au sol, glissante, n'améliorait pas la circulation.

Des spécialités de tout le pays reposaient sur les étals, n'attendant plus que d'être achetées et consommées le plus vite possible. Allen ressortit la liste de courses qu'Anita lui avait donnée la veille : elle travaillait et n'aurait pas l'occasion de les faire elle-même. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau, ils achetaient toujours la même chose, à savoir ce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas au centre commercial.

Allen et Lenalee s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs étales et passèrent au moins dix minutes à observer la démonstration d'un séparateur de liquide. C'était assez drôle, mais l'étape la plus importante de la matinée fut certainement celle du stand de chocolat et de nougat : les deux adolescents restèrent renifler les bonnes odeurs si longtemps que Narein ne les attendit pas et continua la visite. Link, évidemment, ne s'éloignait pas d'Allen à plus de trois mètres.

Après avoir mené une longue discussion sur « oh là là, lui aussi a l'air délicieux » et « je l'ai déjà gouté, il est excellent et j'en ai très envie, mais peut-être que je devrais prendre quelque chose de nouveau ? », ils reprirent leur route. Le vendeur était un habitué, il connaissait particulièrement Allen, qui, lors de dégustations gratuites, était capable d'engloutir toute la réserve du camion.

Link observa avec attention le sac que portait Allen et dit :

-Tu ne penses pas que manger tout ça va te rendre malade ? Si tu continues, tu vas devenir obèse.

Ce à quoi Allen répondit :

-Je peux manger ce que je veux, je ne grossis pas. Et je ne suis jamais tombé malade jusqu'à maintenant ! Mon estomac est solide comme un roc ! Lenalee ! Regarde là-bas ! Ça te dit une crêpe ?

Lenalee tourna aussitôt les yeux dans la direction indiquée et lança :

-Chocolat noir et menthe, s'il y a.

-Je te confis ça, _n'y touche surtout pas_, dit Allen à Link en lui tendant son sac.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se faufila à travers la foule et se fraya un passage jusqu'au vendeur de crêpe. Arrivé devant le stand, il fut pris de court en découvrant qu'on y faisait aussi des gaufres. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il restait dans son porte-monnaie, mais l'odeur délicieuse d'une crêpe au caramel l'empêchait trop de se concentrer. Et il se dit qu'il avait justement bien envie d'en manger une, de crêpe au caramel. Il en commanda donc une, ainsi qu'une crêpe au chocolat noir et menthe. Lorsque la sienne fut prête, il n'attendit pas Lenalee et mordit dedans à pleines dents : bon sang, ce que c'était bon !

Il soupira de joie et se retourna pour vérifier si Lenalee était loin ou pas. Ne faisant pas particulièrement attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se cogna contre une personne qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Il releva rapidement la tête pour s'excuser.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas…

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de l'homme. Ses mains lâchèrent la crêpe, qui s'écrasa dans la neige boueuse. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'allure jeune, qui n'avait probablement pas encore la trentaine. Ses cheveux bouclé, mi- longs, étaient ramenés en arrière, et un doux sourire occupait son visage. Mais Allen ne regardait que ses yeux. Ses yeux dorés, ceux d'un fou, ceux d'un assassin…

Et alors qu'il levait la main pour caresser le pentacle sur le front d'Allen, marque que ce même homme lui avait faite trois ans plus tôt, une voix sortie tout droit de ses cauchemars demanda :

-Comment vas-tu, mon cher, mon très cher _Allen_ ?

Sur son front, Allen pouvait sentir le pentacle le brûler, comme au premier jour.

La terreur imprégnant soudain ses veines, envahissant sans merci son esprit Allen ne pouvait plus penser qu'une seule chose.

_C'est un cauchemar._

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. Je pense que la fin n'est pas...Pas assez bien écrite.<p>

Disons que c'est un chapitre de transition. Voilà.

Et pardon de mettre autant de temps.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour commencer, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas vu, l'annonce du chapitre précédent a été remplacée par le chapitre 6 en question. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Des Griffes dans la nuit<strong>

**Partie 7**

_C'est un cauchemar. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être là. Ce n'est pas réel._

Tout devenait noir, il ne pouvait plus voir que les yeux dorés et le sourire sadique en face de lui.

_Tu es à moi, jeune homme. Rien qu'à moi…_

Sa cicatrice brûlait, oh, elle brulait tellement…

_Personne ne te trouvera ici. Si tu es sage, peut-être que je te détacherai…_

Il était au milieu de la forêt. C'était la nuit, il ne voyait plus que ses yeux, et le couteau. Le couteau qui s'approchait lentement pour finalement s'enfoncer sur son front. Puis la douleur…Il pleurait, hurlait de douleur, priait pour que quelqu'un l'arrête, pour que la douleur disparaisse…

Et la main, lâchant le couteau, attrapa délicatement son cou pour serrer, faisant immédiatement cesser ses cris désespérés…Il suffoquait, ne pouvait plus respirer. Il sentait le sang dégouliner sur son visage, entrer dans sa bouche, alors que la pression sur sa gorge se faisait plus forte à chaque instant. Il sentait aussi quelque chose couler le long de ses poignets fermement attachés à l'arbre. C'était la fin. Il allait se faire tuer. Et là…

-YO ALLEN ! hurla une voix.

Allen rouvrit soudain les yeux et découvrit devant lui le président du club d'informatique, Kazana Reed. Derrière lui, Tyki Mikk fronçait lentement les sourcils et lançait un regard noir au nouveau venu. Kazana posa une main sur l'épaule d'Allen et le fit reculer, puis l'entraina à sa suite.

-Quelle coïncidence de te voir là ! dit-il en riant nerveusement, si je m'attendais à ça, tiens !

Kazana Reed et Allen se connaissaient depuis le collège. Ils avaient travaillé au même salon de thé pendant trois ans, et avaient assisté à des cours de flute ensemble. C'était Allen qui l'avait aidé à trouver des élèves pour former son club, et c'était Kazana qui lui avait apporté tous ses devoirs lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hopital.

Kazana Reed avait également vu Tyki Mikk s'approcher d'Allen par derrière, et attendre avec excitation qu'il se retourne. Il avait vu son ami blêmir, au point de friser l'évanouissement…Et il l'avait vu l'homme lever la main pour l'approcher du jeune homme. Et il s'était précipité, tandis que ses camarades se précipitaient vers sa mère, qui les accompagnait.

Toujours sans lâcher Allen, il se dirigeait vers une voiture qui attendait tout près d'eux. Il ouvrit la portière et le poussa à l'intérieur. La mère de Kazana était au volant. Lorsqu'Allen fut installé derrière elle, blanc comme un linge, elle se retourna et demanda :

-Ça va, mon garçon ? Kazana, fait monter les autres, je ramène tout le monde !

Les Reed avaient la chance d'avoir une grosse voiture, aussi furent-ils bientôt rejoints par les trois derniers membres du club d'informatique : Tina Spark, Chaka Rabon et Miranda Lotto, qui tous observèrent prudemment Allen.

Chaka tapota doucement son épaule avant de dire :

-Désolé. Kazana est le seul à…A avoir eu le cran.

Allen lui lança un regard vide, puis se tourna vers Kazana, à l'avant de la voiture.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Et alors que les larmes commençaient à couler, il porta une main à son coup et inspira profondément.

C'était bien réel.

* * *

><p>Anita freina si brusquement que la voiture faillit cogner contre un arbre. Elle en sortit en trombe et courut vers la maison aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la neige. La porte s'ouvrit pendant qu'elle montait l'escalier y menant et Mme Reed apparut sur le seuil. Elle était pâle et semblait très, très inquiête.<p>

-Il est dans sa chambre, avec Kazana. Les autres enfants sont rentrés à pieds, ils n'habitent pas loin.

-D'accord. Oh, merci Arabella, comment puis-je vous remercier ?

-Ce n'est rien. J'avoue que quand j'ai appercu cet homme, je n'ai pas pu bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigts. C'est Kazana qui est allé le chercher. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si…

-Moi non plus, la coupa Anita. Allen va…Comment ?

Arabella Reed se pinca les lèvres, et baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Je…Je pensais lui préparer une boisson chaude, alors je lui ai fait un chocolat, mon fils m'a dit qu'il adorait ça, mais quand il l'a vu, il…Il a couru se cacher sous son lit …

Anita soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle le savait, elle savait que l'homme reviendrait. Lorsque la police avait téléphoné quelques jours auparavant, le commissaire lui avait affirmé que Tyki Mikk n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher à nouveau d'Allen, et qu'au vu de son comportement en prison, il ne s'y risquerait pas. Les psychologues avaient décrété qu'il avait agi sous le coup du stress, et à cause d'une mauvaise situation financière. Et une fois derrière les barreaux…Il s'était comporté en citoyen exemplaire.

Mais Anita était présente au tribunal, lorsqu'il avait été condamné. Elle avait vu ses yeux. Vu le regard qu'il posait sur son neuveu.

Et elle avait compris.

Cet homme était complètement fou, et il récidiverait.

Aussi l'annonce de sa sortie de prison trois ans plus tôt que prévu lui avait fait peur.

-Il était en train de boire un chocolat chaud le soir où Mikk l'a-elle frémit et retrouve avec grand mal ses mots-capturé. Il lui a fallu des mois avant de pouvoir en boire à nouveau.

Mme Reed passa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je…Je vois. Nous allons nous en aller, maintenant. Vous avez appelé la police ?

-Non, mais je vais le faire.

Mme Reed appela son fils qui descendit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils saluèrent Anita et sortirent. Celle-ci monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Allen. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, et rencontra une résistance : son neveu s'était enfermé à clée. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre le jeune homme. Aussi n'insista-t-elle pas et appela la police.

Le commissariat d'Inuvik était petit, et seule une dizaine d'employés y travaillaient. Autrement dit, les forces de sécurités n'étaient pas une priorité dans la petite ville, et si un incident arrivait, il faudrait plusieurs heures avant que les grands moyens ne puissent être utilisés, des moyens provenant très largement d'ailleurs. Sans compter que le dit commissariat servait plus de refuge aux sans-abris et aux saoulards arrêtés qu'à autre chose. Comble de chance, Anita tomba sur l'inspecteur qui avait été en charge de l'affaire Mikk quelques années plus tôt, Suman Dark, un allemand venu s'installer à Inuvik pour son premier poste, et resté sur place jusqu'à présent.

-_Mme Cross_, dit-il, _je crois savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez_.

-Attendez un peu que je vous raconte ma journée, inspecteur. Je faisais les courses quand tout à coup une voisine m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle avait trouvé Tyki Mikk au marché, à faire la conversation avec mon neveu, lequel est désormais enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Je croyais qu'on lui avait interdit de s'approcher d'Allen. Il n'est donc pas surveillé ? Il a défiguré un adolescent, a tenté de le violer et hop, trois ans de bonne conduite apparente et il est relâché dans la nature ? Je ne comprends même pas que vous le laissiez se promener tranquillement en ville !

-_Calmez-vous, madame_, répondit la voix trainante de Suman Dark. _Monsieur Mikk avait des circonctances atténuantes, vous vous souvenez ? Il a juré ne pas s'en prendre à nouveau au jeune homme. Il n'a pas d'autres antécédents, je pense que nous pouvons lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Et j'imagine qu'il n'était pas ivre, cette fois ? Non ? Alors ne vous inquiétez pas autant. Mais si vous voulez, je peux mettre un psychologue à votre disposition, peut-être que votre neveu aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide sur ce plan._

Anita ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment cet homme osait-il ? Bien avant d'être enlevé et trainé en plaine forêt, Allen s'était plaint que l'homme le suivait tous les soirs, et parfois même le matin. Qu'avait fait Dark ? Rien. Absolument rien. Et même une fois au tribunal, il avait fallu lui rappeler ce détail ! Malgré tout…Il avait tout fait pour atténuer la peine de Mikk.

Un coup de folie. Un pétage de plomb occasionnel, qui ne se reproduirait pas, avait-il dit.

Et il osait rejeter la faute sur la victime ?

-Pourriez-vous me passer votre supérieur, inspecteur ?

-_Ça ne va pas être possible, madame_, répondit-il sans la moindre amabilité dans la voix, _il est à Ottawa pour deux mois. C'est moi qui suis en charge de tout en son absence, je vous le dis avant que vous me le demandiez. Mes services ne vous conviennent donc pas ? Vous me pensez imprudent ?_

-Je vous pense surtout influencé, inspecteur. Je ne sais pas par qui, mais je trouve incroyable qu'un officier de police protège un criminel et rejète la faute sur la victime.

-_Certains criminels sont d'anciennes victimes, je vous le rappelle, madame Cross. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?_

-Je pense que vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha furieusement, sortit un couteau, et commença à couper les oignons et les pommes de terre qu'elle avait acheté le matin même. Le bruit de couteau frappant le dessous de plat en bois retentissait dans la cuisine, tel un coup de marteau régulier et destiné et tout déchiqueter sur son passage. Inspirant et expirant profondément, Anita Cross regrettait désormais amèrement la disparition du fusil de son mari. Certes, il était le seul à savoir s'en servir, mais c'était tout de même rassurant de savoir un…

DING DONG.

Anita redressa la tête, et lâcha le couteau sur la table. Etrangement, elle sentit un léger malaise lui venir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle attendit un moment dans l'entrée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'œilleton.

Pas d'homme de la trentaine aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, non.

C'était un jeune adulte, d'après elle, aux longs cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval, qui attendait patiemment. Elle le vit appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette et recula brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Devenait-elle paranoiaque ?

Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte et tenta tant bien que mal de sourire au nouveau venu.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment son interlocuteur, je viens voir Allen. On m'a dit qu'il était rentré chez lui.

-Je suis désolée, dit gentiment Anita, mais ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Nous avons eu un problème ce matin et…

-Tyki Mikk est ici et il est allé parler à Allen, je suis au courant. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je dois le voir. Je m'inquiète.

Vaincue par un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien, Anita recula un peu et le laissa entrer. Après une minute d'observation, elle réalisa qu'il était très beau garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'Allen, elle lui aurait donné trois ou quatre ans de plus.

Et la lumière fut.

-Tu ne serais pas Kanda ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil surpris et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-La première porte après l'escalier, dit-elle en réprimant furieusement un sourire entendu. Mais il s'est enfermé, je ne peux pas te dire s'il t'ouvrira.

-Je m'en sortirai. Merci, madame.

Kanda monta élégamment l'escalier.

Anita retourna à la cuisine, mais cette fois, elle était plus d'humeur à faire un gâteau. Oh, et il serait plus prudent d'appeler Lenalee pour la prévenir, et aussi pour lui demander de ramener Link. Ayant quitté le marché dans la précipitation, son neveu n'avait sans doute pas pensé à prévenir ses amis.

_Ah, Allen…_

* * *

><p>Carapaté sous son lit, enroulé dans sa couette, un CD de piano tournant en boucle sur sa radio, Allen mordillait nerveusement son oreiller.<p>

Il avait arrêté de pleurer, c'était un bon point.

Il continuait de trembler, c'était moins bien.

Aussi, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voit dans son état et même… Pas même Anita…

-Moyashi. Ouvre.

PAF !

Allen, en se redressant, s'était éclaté la tête contre le lit, puis était retombé violemment sur le parquet.

-Ouuuuuh…

Tout d'un coup emmêlé dans sa couette, il rampa tant bien que mal pour sortir de sous le lit, se mit debout à cloche pied et, après avoir dégagé un bras, enfin, fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Kanda entra dans la pièce comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre. Il observa un instant Allen, toujours en train d'essayer de sortir de son armure de linge, les cheveux pleins de poussière, mais plus encore, les yeux rouges.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, Allen baissa les yeux sur le plancher. Kanda s'avança et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de reculer.

Ce que tenta justement le garçon, à la fois honteux d'être vu dans cet état, surpris du geste, et toujours tremblant de peur. Kanda le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu me fais confiance ? souffl-t-il dans l'oreille de son cadet.

Allen frissonna, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. Il hocha nerveusement sa tête enfouie dans le torse du loup-garou.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Il hocha une nouvelle fois, encore plus vigoureusement.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement ?

Allen leva cette fois le visage et regarda Kanda droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

Kanda arqua un sourcil, soudain tendu.

-C'est toi qui as dit que tu n'hésiterais pas à m'enfermer si je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hum.

Le loup-garou fit son possible pour ne pas battre en retraite, mais il l'avait dit, c'était un fait, et il le pensait, surtout.

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit. Et je le pense.

-Et j'ai dit que j'acceptais tes conditions, répliqua Allen. Et je le pense.

Kanda sentit la tension redescendre.

-C'est parce que je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Allen posa la tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux, et soupira.

-Ça va mieux, murmura-t-il.

-Tu penses pouvoir sortir ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Allen se releva lentement et, tel un coup de feu, découvrit le bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre. Sa couette recouvrait une bonne partie du plancher, son oreiller dépassait de sous le lit et son sac à dos gisait lamentablement à côté de la poubelle, recouvert par son manteau roulé en boule. Autrement dit, pas la scène qu'on s'efforce de préparer avant l'arrivée de son petit copain.

La tête légèrement baissée, il attrapa son manteau, le déplia et tapota dessus pour enlever la poussière y ayant élu domicile, puis l'enfila. Il avait peut être bien oublié d'enlever ses chaussures en rentrant, ce qui lui épargnait la lourde tâche de devoir les remettre pour sortir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, Anita se précipita sur eux.

-J'ai appelé Lenalee. Link ne va tarder, j'imagine, alors si vous voulez…

-On pourrait sortir un peu, tante Anita ? Juste un peu ? la coupa Allen.

Anita l'observa un instant. Rouge comme une tomate, réprimant visiblement un petit sourire et les yeux baissés. Tout chez lui transpirait la nervosité et l'envie désespérée de plaire. Alors dans ses conditions…

Anita regarda Kanda dans les yeux, et dit :

-Ramène-moi ce jeune homme avant dix-neuf heures, s'il te plait. Bonne promenade, et n'allez pas trop loin.

* * *

><p>Se promener dans la forêt avec son « petit-copain »-houla, ça faisait bizarre de dire ça-était, d'après l'expérience cinématographique d'Allen, très romantique. D'un autre côté, selon son expérience personnelle, c'était plutôt considéré comme une mauvaise idée. La première fois, il s'était quasiment fait violer, et la deuxième <em>tuer<em>. Alors qu'on grimpait dans son échelle de dangerosité, Kanda avait décidé de le promener au milieu des arbres, avec le peu de lumière qui brillait encore, et il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds dans des racines dépassant du sol. Le faisait-il accidentellement ou était-ce-il grimaça à cette pensée- le produit de son inconscient qui le poussait à se jeter d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les bras de Kanda ? Non non non. Définitivement non. Comment pouvait-il bien avoir des pensées aussi irrationnelles ? Il amait de plus en plus le loup-garou, certes, c'était bien compris, mais pas au point de tomber exprès !

N'est-ce pas ?

La mine résolue d'Allen disparut aussi vite qu'un éclair.

D'accord, c'était _un peu_ volontaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il buta dans Kanda quand celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher. Allen leva les yeux et resta bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient en face d'un magnifique lac gelé, brillant et reflétant les couleurs sous la lumière de plus en plus faible du jour.

Kanda passa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

-Maintenant tu peux voir ce que je vois moi quand je te regarde dans les yeux.

Allen se sentit rougir et s'accrocher sans le vouloir aux bras de Kanda. Il leva les yeux vers le loup-garou et perdit ses derniers moyens devant le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait.

-Ne te moque pas ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus enfantine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le sourire de Kanda s'étira encore et il répondit calmement, mais avec une once de provocation dans la voix :

-Ah, mais je ne me moque pas. Je dis la vérité, tu as des yeux magnifiques. Dois-je ajouter qu'on pourrait croire à deux flaques glacées sous le couché du soleil ? Je dis ça parce que tu n'es pas aussi pâle que d'habitude. Tu n'aurais pas pris un coup de soleil, tout de même ?

Allen tenta vainement de reculer, puis comprenant que manifestement ce petit jeu amusait terriblement Kanda, il se replia sur la solution numéro deux : le remettre à sa place avec une phrase pleine de compléments et de verbes pas très polis.

Ce qui n'alla pas très loin, puisque qu'il réussit simplement à bredouiller des :

-Tu…Comment tu…Je…Kandaaaaa…

Kanda enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Allen, et ce qu'il fit l'acheva complètement.

Il riait. Kanda riait.

Tout de suite après l'effarement, ce fut le calme qui reprit le contrôle d'Allen. Il ferma les yeux et écouta ce rire pour le moins exceptionnel. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et c'était…C'était…Très…Agréable.

Allen sentit une bouffée de bien être l'envahir, se retourna dans les bras de Kanda et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

Le loup garou se calma vite et déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

-Décidemment, murmura-t-il, tu es vraiment…Vraiment…

Il secoua la tête et prit sa main d'Allen.

-Continuons. La promenade n'est pas finie.

Et Kanda…Etait redevenu Kanda. L'impassible Kanda…Qui conservait dans ses yeux cette étincelle de joie.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau un bout de forêt avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Kanda pointa un doigt vers une tas de rochers et dit :

-Tu vois tout ça ? Il y a une grotte, derrière un tas de racines. Je ne rentre pas dedans, mais toi si. Aucun loup de pourrait de suivre à l'intérieur. Si tu as un problème et que je ne suis pas là, cache-toi là. Je saurai te trouver.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection, et après qu'Allen se soit faufiler entre les racines et qu'il en soit ressorti en un seul morceau, ils reprirent le chemin de la ville.

A quelques pas de la maison, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Kanda prit une dernière fois Allen dans ses bras.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Trois. Je dois rendre visite à une meute dans le sud.

Allen leva des yeux grands comme des soucoupes sur lui.

-Tu es obligé de partir _maintenant_ ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il savait que c'était un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kanda veuille s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il venait juste de rencontrer un très potentiel fou furieux.

-Ce clan a des renseignements sur le loup qui t'a attaqué. Et Lavi n'est pas…Le bienvenu là-bas. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Lenalee Lee, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien Lavi, lui, va passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il te surveillera. Mais…J'aimerais que tu évites de rester seul pendant mon absence.

Kanda semblait mal à l'aise. Il tourna la tête de côté. Oh la la, il y avait autre chose !

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta sécurité et-il inspira profondément et articula lentement, d'un air dégouté-il serait plus prudent pour toi de rester avec le…Le _chien_ qui se tape l'incruste dans ta maison. A une distance raisonnable, bien sûr.

Allen ouvrit la bouche sans s'en rendre compte.

_Ben ça…_

Il sentit vaguement un abime sans fond se creuser sous ses pieds. Trois jours _entiers_ avec Link ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel._ Bon sang, il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui m'en veut._

Allen déglutit difficilement.

-Ben…Je sais à quel point ça te répugne.

Kanda plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se pencha comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir et répliqua froidement :

-Non, crois-moi, tu n'imagines _même pas_.

-D'accord, c'est vrai, accorda docilement le garçon.

Oula, oula, le loup garou semblait bien malade, tout d'un coup ! Allen avança une main vers lui mais la baissa presque aussitôt.

-Kanda ! s'exclama-t-il fermement, les joues rouges.

L'interpellé se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de Link, dit Allen, parce que…Parce que la seule personne que j'ai envie d'embrasser, c'est toi !

Et à partir de là, il perdit le fil.

La langue bougeait toute seule, il n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter. Il aurait aimé qu'elle en réfère d'abord à son cerveau, mais les canalisations étaient comme qui dirait bouchées et redirigées directement vers sa bouche, à sa grande désolation.

-Tu vois, depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, j'ai envie que tu continues. A m'embrasser, j'entends. C'est plus agréable que je ne le pensais, et même si, il faut bien le dire, c'est un peu rapide, je ne me vois pas faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, même pas le laisser me toucher les cheveux-parce que d'habitude, ça ne me plait pas trop, sauf quand c'est toi bien sûr-mais même là je me sens bien, alors pourquoi arrêter, hein ? Ha ha !

Quand Kanda amorça un pas vers lui, Allen recula instinctivement de trois pas.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est l'acte qui me plait, bien sûr, c'est juste qu'avec toi c'est agréable, alors, franchement, pas besoin de t'inquiéter sur ce qui pourrait arriver avec les autres, parce que, de ce côté-là tu es le seul à m'intéresser, en tant que personne, je veux dire, et ce n'est pas parce que…

Avant d'avoir pu reculer assez loin, Kanda saisit les poignets d'Allen, qui trébucha et tomba dans la neige. Au-dessus de lui, sans perdre une seconde, Kanda se pencha et l'embrassa, mettant fin au flot de paroles désordonné qui jaillissait de la bouche du jeune humain. Il se contenta d'abord de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et alors qu'il baissa un bras dans son dos d'un air insistant, Allen ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Aussitôt, il sentit la langue de Kanda dans sa bouche.

Allen soupira de bonheur.

Mais il y avait toujours…Ce léger mal de ventre…Pourquoi ?

Kanda passa sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon avant de demander :

-Et là, excité ?

Allen le regarda bien en face. Excité ? Evidemment, pourquoi il…

Allen sursauta en sentant un doigt tracer un cercle sur son bas ventre.

-Ça te fait quel effet ? demanda le loup-garou d'un air gourmand et des yeux profondément emplis de convoitise.

Et Allen se rendit compte qu'il voulait Kanda rien que pour lui.

Et alors que le doigt descendait lentement vers son entrejambe…

_Convoitise : désir immodéré de possession, avidité, cupidité. _

-Comment oses-tu, crétin de Bakanda ! s'exclama Allen, rouge de honte et le feu au ventre.

* * *

><p>Tant bien que mal, après s'être pris un coup de genou dans l'estomac, Kanda s'était décidé à partir. Allen s'était roulé en boule dans son lit, encore sous le choc. Il avait toujours terriblement mal au bas ventre. Comme une brûlante impression de manque.<p>

Il lança un coup d'œil à son ordinateur.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à …_Ce genre de sujet_. Il était peut-être temps de s'informer un peu. D'un pas hésitant, il alluma son ordinateur et tapa : « évolution de la relation amoureuse ». Puis, il effaça et tapa : « effets relation amoureuse ». Effaça encore une fois. « Relation amoureuse mal au ventre », et cliqua sur le bouton Entrer.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir des grands yeux ahuris en découvrant les résultats et que le mal de ventre se propageait plus bas encore, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Le claquement de l'ordinateur portable, lorsqu'il le referma résonna à ses oreilles comme une porte de prison.

-Allen, dit Anita, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider un peu dans la cuisine ?

-Maintenant ? demanda-t-il visiblement au supplice.

-Finis ce que tu fais, et viens m'aider, s'il te plait. Link et Marian ne vont pas tarder.

-Oui…

Il entendit Anita descendre de l'escalier, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ses muscles prirent le contrôle de son corps sans passer par son cerveau. Il se précipita à la suite de sa tante et cria presque :

-Anita ! Je voudrais apprendre à utiliser une arme à feu !

Sa tante se retourna d'un bond, parfaitement à l'aise, même dans l'escalier.

-Vraiment, mon chéri ?

-Ben, dit-il en levant les bras au ciel, au vu de la situation présente et de ce qui s'est déjà passé, je…

-Très bien, le coupa Anita. Je vais m'en occuper.

Autant dire qu'Allen se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête de Cross, lorsque, la bouche pleine de pates, sa femme lui annonça que son neveu et elle allaient prendre des cours de tir.

* * *

><p>ENFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<p>

Je dois dire que, tout à fait personnellement, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant la dernière partie.

Alors déjà, merci beaucoup aux reviews.

Et maintenant, quelques explications sur : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle met autant de temps, celle-là ?

Et bien, raison numéro 1 : je me trouve en manque flagrant d'inspiration. Ce n'est pas de la flemme, juste que je me retrouve devant une page blanche à me dire : il en faut au moins 5 pour un chapitre consistant, par où je commence ? Et j'ai _horreur_ d'écrire des trucs qui, je le sais, ne mèneront nulle part. Je préfère attendre plutôt qu'écrire quelque chose de _mauvais_. Ce n'est pas tant par rapport aux lecteurs, je sais que chacun a un avis différent sur chaque chapitre. Mais je ne veux pas poster quelque chose tant que _moi_ je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Parce que si l'auteur n'aime pas ce qu'il écrit, les lecteurs le sentiront et n'aimeront pas non plus, j'en suis convaincue.

Raison numéro 2 : je suis désormais dans la vie active, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à concilier carrière et écriture, en plus de tous les autres problèmes maintenant que je vis pas mes propres moyens. De plus, je n'habite plus en France, et j'avoue qu'il m'arrive parfois de confondre anglais et français.

Pour toutes ces raisons...Mon débit de fics va très lentement, et _je le sais_.

Je suis assez déstabilisée par Un Fléau appelé Sorcier, parce que je sais que ce sera une fic _longue_, il me faut donc une histoire qui tienne la route, et pour le moment ça ne va pas.

Ensuite, mon problème principal en ce moment : Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas. La grosse arnaque. Il fallait bien entendu que le bon-sang de foutu dernier chapitre me pose problème. Il sera long, il y a beaucoup de choses à écrire, et je ne sais tout simplement pas comment m'y mettre, et j'ai essayé. Pour le moment, j'ai juste une page...Que je n'arrive pas à poursuivre. Tout simplement parce que je me pose la question suivante : le Allen de cette fic n'en a-t-il pas déjà vu assez ? Faut-il que j'en rajoute ou vais-je y aller un peu plus doucement pour le final ? Etc.

Voilà voilà, donc je réfléchis, et je sais que je prends mon temps, mais si vous voulez une fin à la hauteur du début, il va falloir faire avec. ET je suis déterminée à finir Endors-toi et ne te réveille pas avant de poster le moindre chapitre de Un fléau appelé sorcier.

Quand à Des Griffes dans la nuit...Je peux vous dire que j'ai bossé pour finir ce chapitre aussi vite. Je finissais de manger quand je me suis dis : oh la la, ça y est, ça vient ! Alors je me suis précipitée sur mon ordi. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, cette fic semble un peu plus facile à continuer que les autres.

Tu as ta réponse, Dydy Ramen !

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu et que, en imaginant qu'il y en aient qui relisent régulièrement les autres chapitres pour ne pas oublier l'histoire, comme je le fais moi-même avec celles que je lis, que vous ne vous en lassez pas.

Si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies particulières quand à la suite, vous pouvez toujours me les donner, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! Je ne promets pas de les mettre à tout prix dans la fic, mais j'en tiendrai compte.

Oh ! Au fait, en parlant des review, merci beaucoup pour vos suggestions ! Je n'ai pas modifié la rencontre Tyki/Allen, même après les avoir lus, même si j'ai un peu l'impression d'être passé trop vite dessus. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ça. Quand au moment romantique yullen...Et ben, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de tourner ça d'une manière qui (en tout cas moi) fait un peu rire. Perso, j'étais sur mon clavier un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, imaginant Kanda en train de se foutre d'Allen et de le regarder comme une patisserie...C'pas ma faute, j'suis parfois comme Allen, mes mains tapent sans consulter ma conscience !

Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère, et je vais tout faire pour, que vous aimerez autant la suite que le début, voire même plus !

Bonnes lectures !

REVIEW ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Des Griffes dans la nuit**

**_Partie 8_**

Trois jours…Il avait dit qu'il serait absent trois jours…

Bah ! Il n'allait pas mourir parce que son petit copain était absent trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Allen était convaincu que Kanda n'aurait pas le temps de lui manquer, il avait bien trop de choses à faire. Les devoirs, supporter Cross, prendre ses cours de tirs avec Anita, supporter Link, manger, dormir, sortir avec Lenalee…

Non, décidément, c'était des vacances planifiées pour le tenir occupées, et Allen ne se demandait pas pourquoi, oh non. Depuis sa rencontre avec Tyki Mikk , tout le monde lui balançait des corvées à la figure à la moindre occasion. Il avait à peine le temps d'avoir peur, c'était dire…

Et quoi qu'il arrive, Lavi était toujours dans le coin. Il ne s'éloignerait pas de Lenalee, et avec un odorat comme le sien, il verrait venir l'ennemi de loin. Et face à un loup-garou, il doutait que Mikk puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré tout…Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait comme l'impression que les loups lui cachaient volontairement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Et ce n'était certainement pas Kanda qui allait lui éclaircir les idées, au contraire. C'était comme s'il sentait les pensées d'Allen : à peine commençait-il à réfléchir que le loup débarquait pour lui faire la conversation, laquelle était assez régulièrement ponctuée de blancs.

Il avait donc trois jours rien qu'à lui. Et il comptait bien en profiter pour mettre tout ça au clair ! Et pour ça…Rien de mieux qu'une petite balade en forêt ! Il ne comptait pas aller loin, bien sûr, mais ce serait agréable de repasser par les endroits où Kanda l'avait déjà emmené. Il sortirait pendant les quelques heures de jour, histoire de ne pas se perdre.

Ce serait agréable, s'était-il dit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit.

La forêt était calme. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'être autant. Aucun son, pas même celui du vent, ne venait briser ce silence insoutenable. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait l'impression de ne rien voir tant les arbres étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Les feuillages empêchaient toute lumière de pénétrer jusqu'aux sentiers. Heureusement, la neige recouvrait tout, lui permettant de voir un tant soit peu où il mettait les pieds.

Inconsciemment, il commença à chantonner. Pas très fort, il s'entendait à peine. C'était sa berceuse préférée, au sens où il adorait la jouer au piano. Elle était plutôt lente, pas des plus joyeuses…Et convenait en quelques sortes à l'ambiance qui régnait dans les bois. Il arriva rapidement au bord du lac, là où Kanda l'avait embrassé… Bien sûr, il l'embrassait assez souvent, ça n'avait plus rien d'anodin, désormais. Néanmoins…Ce baiser là l'avait fait frissonner plus que les autres. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était sans aucun doute possible ce baiser en particulier qui lui avait donné l'envie d'un autre.

Tout son corps se crispa lorsqu'un craquement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond pour scruter les buissons recouverts de neige. Retenant sa respiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendit. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, un lapin sortit d'un buisson. Allen sentit sa peur fondre comme de la neige au soleil et soupira de soulagement. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au bout du lac qu'il recommença à fredonner, totalement calmé. Il observa les bois pendant un instant. Il avait envie de continuer. Il avait envie de retourner dans la caverne où Kanda lui avait dit d'aller en cas de besoin. Parce que, justement, il avait besoin de Kanda.

Ah, il n'aurait pas cru que le loup-garou lui manquerait autant !

Il s'enfonça un peu plus entre les arbres. Il passa distraitement sa main gantée sur un tronc, traçant de ses doigts des traits sur la neige. Que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire à ce moment précis ? Est-ce qu'il pensait un peu à lui ? Les trois jours allaient lui paraître une éternité… Oh, et il commençait à faire nuit, il était temps de rentrer.

Un nouveau craquement retentit.

Allen se figea sur place, les doigts encore dans la neige. Il cessa de fredonner et tendit l'oreille.

Encore un craquement.

Il se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Deux orbes dorées, brillantes à l'ombre des arbres, étaient pointées sur lui. Son bras retomba tout seul, traçant un sillon sombre sur le tronc blanc. Le loup sortit des buissons. Il était gris. Un frisson de panique le heurta lorsqu'il réalisa que l'animal était trop gros pour n'être qu'un simple loup.

Sans arriver à respirer, les paupières battantes, les bras et les jambes tremblantes, il se colla à l'arbre, sans quitter des yeux le loup-garou, qui avançait terriblement lentement vers lui. Un grognement lui échappa. Le même que celui qu'avait émis Kanda lorsqu'Allen avait découvert le lac gelé, émerveillé. Donc celui-là était content…Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il n'aura pas à se prendre la tête avec son déjeuner._

Le loup s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre. Il s'étira…

_Respire et cours. Bouge-toi. _

…Se prépara à sauter…

_Bouge de là !_

…Et bondit.

Allen se jeta sur le côté. Sa chute fut atténuée par la neige, tandis que l'énorme loup atterrit contre le tronc d'arbre. Soudain réveillé par le choc, Allen se remit prestement sur ses deux pieds, et commença à courir en ligne droite. Courir. Le plus vite possible. Le plus loin possible.

Le loup-garou le rattraperait. Ils étaient trop rapides, Kanda l'avait mis en garde. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps de grimper à un arbre. Le loup n'aurait qu'à sauter pour le faire tomber avant qu'il atteigne suffisamment de hauteur.

Puis Allen remarqua une chose.

La nuit était tombée, et il ne voyait presque pas où il mettait les pieds.

Un hurlement retentit derrière lui. Un frisson de terreur lui parcourut les membres. Il courait sans se retourner. Il avait bien trop peur pour cela : s'il voyait la bête, il s'arrêterait de courir, incapable de bouger. Et pourquoi vérifier ses arrières ? Pourquoi le loup laisserait-il tomber sa proie ? Une proie toute trouvée, seule, dans un endroit isolé…

Ne jamais, jamais remettre les pieds dans la forêt sans Kanda. Enfin, s'il en avait l'occasion.

Arrivé au lac, il se précipita sur le chemin qui menait à son chalet.

Il l'entendait. Il l'entendait courir derrière lui, l'entendait respirer…

Allen s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'une deuxième ombre jaillit devant lui. Un deuxième loup-garou, au même pelage gris, semblait l'attendre sur le chemin. Le garçon tenta de reculer, mais il sursauta en entendant les grognements du premier loup dans son dos, tout proche.

Ils l'avaient pris en tenaille.

Ils ne lui étaient pas tombés dessus par coïncidence.

Ils connaissaient leur proie, l'avaient guettée, et attendu le moment opportun pour ouvrir la chasse…

Les prédateurs se rapprochèrent de lui, lentement, des lueurs folles dans leurs yeux dorés.

Il était pris au piège. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, impossible. Il ne lui restait qu'une option…Malheureusement peu brillante. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Allen se retourna et posa un pied sur le lac gelé.

Les deux loups semblèrent s'agiter et lui sautèrent dessus. Mais trop tard, Allen avait glissé plus loin sur le lac. Il avançait sans décoller les pieds de la glace, lentement. S'il tombait dans l'eau…Ça ne lui serait pas fatal, l'eau n'était pas encore assez froide pour le tuer d'un coup, mais…Ce serait tout de même fini pour lui qui ne savait pas nager. Un grognement de mauvaise humeur retentit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut les loups, l'un derrière l'autre, marcher avec précaution dans sa direction.

Terrorisé comme jamais, il essaya d'aller plus vite. Cela se révéla impossible. La glace n'était pas assez épaisse. Il inspira profondément et déplaça doucement son pied…

CRAC.

Allen se crispa et jeta un regard sous ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, se baissa mais ne vit aucune craquelure dans la glace. Si ce n'était pas lui…

Le deuxième loup glapit quand, sous ses pattes, la glace se brisa en mille morceaux. Il tomba dans l'eau, et malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvint pas remonter sur la glace. Son compagnon ne lui prêta aucune attention, il continuait à se diriger vers le garçon. Soudain, quelque chose changea. Le loup n'essayait plus de remonter à la surface. Non…Il n'essayait plus, évidemment, se dit Allen. Pourquoi un loup se donnerait-il tant de mal…

Deux bras humains s'agrippèrent au rebord de glace et un homme se hissa à la surface.

…Alors qu'un humain pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller ?

Son visage frappa Allen comme une batte de baseball. C'était Lui. Le chasseur. Celui qui les avait poursuivi, Lenalee et lui, dans la forêt.

Allen se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux. La peur avait finalement pris le dessus.

-Décidément, lança l'homme, tu nous auras tout fait ! On ne va pas te tuer, gamin ! La dernière fois, c'était une erreur. Alors pourquoi ne pas être un gentil garçon et nous suivre ? Il n'y a personne pour te sauver, cette fo…

CRAC.

Allen agrandit les yeux en entendant la glace se fissurer sous ses genoux.

L'homme se redressa subitement vers lui tandis que le loup restant, sans plus faire attention à sa démarche, se précipitait sur Allen…Qui fut englouti par les ténèbres aquatiques.

Il ne savait pas nager.

Autre chose à ajouter sur la liste des choses à faire. Enfin, maintenant, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Il sentait l'air quitter ses poumons, sa gorge chercher désespérément à inspirer, son cœur ralentir…

…Quand une mâchoire hérissée de dents saisit son manteau pour le remorquer à la surface.

Il fut projeté sur le sentier de promenade sans douceur, et presque rendu sourd par les coups de fusil tirés juste à côté de lui.

Allen leva un visage ahuri vers Cross, qui visait calmement les loup-garous gris, puis sur le troisième, qui venait tout juste de le sortir du lac. Son pelage était jaune, clair, et ses yeux marrons.

Aucun doute possible.

C'était Link.

-On dégage, fit Cross en saisissant le col de son manteau pour le redresser.

* * *

><p>-Es-tu donc complètement stupide ? hurla Cross en secouant Allen dans tous les sens. Tu aimes qu'on essaie de te tuer, c'est ça ?<p>

Allen entrouvrit ses lèvres, mais ne dit rien. C'était la première fois que Cross s'énervait autant après lui. En général il se contentait de le traiter d'imbécile, ce qui était déjà suffisant, mais là on aurait presque cru qu'il était à court d'alcool !

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendant que son oncle finisse d'en faire de la compote humaine. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers le loup qui reniflait sans grand enthousiasme devant le spectacle. Cross ne consentit à s'arrêter que lorsque la bête lâcha un grognement de mécontentement. L'homme fronça les sourcils et balança son neveu dans le canapé.

-Il vaut mieux t'asseoir, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. Tu te demandes certainement ce que fait ce loup ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben…, commença Allen.

Mais Cross ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et enchaina :

-Celui-là, contrairement aux autres, n'est pas dangereux. Au contraire, il est là pour te protéger. Encore une fois, tu dois te dire que ton vieil oncle-ne t'avises pas de m'appeler ça comme un jour-perd la boule, que les loups sont dangereux…

Allen ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui signaler qu'il savait que Link était un loup-garou, mais Cross semblait très content du petit discours qu'il avait échafaudé, alors pas question qu'on le prive de le claironner bien haut.

-Mais ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire ! Car, crois-le ou pas, c'est un loup-garou ! Et non, je ne suis pas fou, les loups-garous existent bel et bien !

-Ecoutez…tenta de placer Allen.

-Et ceux qui t'ont attaqué étaient aussi des loups-garous, ce qui explique pourquoi ils étaient aussi gros !

-Je sais, mais…

-Ça peut paraitre complètement fou mais…Quoi ?

Cross faisait les gros yeux à son neveu tandis que le levier de vitesse à l'intérieur de sa tête effectuait une marche arrière chevronnée.

-Je suis au courant que Link est un loup-garou, que c'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ici, et que le chasseur qui nous poursuivait Lenalee et moi en était un aussi ! Il était même là tout à l'heure ! Vous étiez même un chasseur de loups auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence prit place dans la salle. Puis, Link s'avança et reprit forme humaine. Il s'installa sans un mot à côté d'Allen, puis brisa finalement le silence en s'adressant à Cross.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il savait quelque chose.

-Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant, morveux ?

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'un loup-garou armé d'un fusil nous a laissé en vie à cause de loups sauvages ? Et c'est moi le naif de la famille ? En plus, je suis certain que Link a senti l'odeur d'au moins deux loups sur moi !

Link confirma d'un signe de tête et lança à Cross :

-Je vous l'avais dit.

L'oncle serra les poings et s'installa devant lui, la mine sérieuse.

-Raconte moi _tout_.

* * *

><p>-Bon, dit Cross l'air soudain rusé, quelque chose à préciser sur l'un d'eux ?<p>

Allen observa son oncle d'un air songeur.

_Oui, il y en a un qui s'est imprégné de moi. Il s'autoproclame mon petit copain, passe le plus gros de ses journées à m'observer de loin et m'embrasse de trois à quatre fois par jour._

-Non, répondit-il.

Il avait volontairement omis de mentionner le coup de l'imprégnation, pas question d'avouer pareille chose à son oncle.

-Parfait, dit-il, changeons maintenant de sujet, si tu veux bien.

Allen fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieux. C'était tout ce que ça lui évoquait ?

-Récemment, ton oncle adoré a beaucoup pensé à toi…

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et retint son souffle. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

- …Et à ton avenir ! Car un jour, mon cher Allen, tu devras quitter la maison, il faut se rendre à l'évidence…

De plus en plus bizarre. Depuis quand Cross se préoccupait-il de son bien-être ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à son futur ? Combien de minutes, exactement ?

-…En tant que tuteur intéressé, je me suis donc penché sur une question des plus importantes : comment s'assurer mon cher neveu mène une vie heureuse et épanouie ?

C'en était trop.

Allen ouvrit grand la bouche et recula dans son siège autant qu'il le put. Merde, il fallait passer à côté de Cross pour atteindre la porte ! Toute tentative de fuite était impossible !

-A ton avis ?

Allen tourna la tête dans tous les sens, sans répondre.

-Euh…Le baptème ? lança-t-il au hasard.

-Tu n'es pas loin. Le mariage, Allen, le mariage.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce. Allen avait cessé de gesticuler. Il fixait maintenant Cross, l'air hébété comme jamais.

-Vous me parlez de…Mariage arrangé ? beugla-t-il.

-Content que tu aies compris aussi vite. J'avais peur d'y passer la journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Allen cligna des yeux exactement trois fois. Au troisième battement, son ventre lança un appel au secours crissant et suppliant.

-J'en dis que je vais aller voir s'il reste de la tarte aux pêches.

Il se leva sans lancer un regard à qui que ce soit, complètement dépassé. Fou. Cross était devenu complètement fou, ce salopard calculateur le ferai ch…Une ampoule imaginaire s'alluma dans sa tête. Il se retourna et fit face avec fierté à Cross.

-Vous avez encore contracté des dettes, c'est ça, hein ? Vous aviez promis à Anita d'arrêter de jouer avec l'argent ! Vous aviez promis de ne plus emprunter ! On pensait vraiment que vous alliez vous y tenir ! Et maintenant que c'est la merde, vous essayez _encore_ de tout me mettre sur le dos ? Et ben raté, je n'ai pas l'intention de payer pour les pots cassés ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul !

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! s'exclama Cross d'un air profondément outré, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose à ma femme !

-Faire quoi, chéri ? fit une voix dans l'entrée.

Allen et Cross se figèrent soudainement, comme frappés pour la foudre. Ils entendirent Anita fermer la porte derrière elle, puis elle apparut dans le salon, en train de porter plusieurs sacs plastiques remplis de courses. Lorsqu'elle apercut Allen, trempé, un doigt accusateur tendu vers Cross, elle lâcha ses sacs et s'exclama :

-Marian ! Non mais ça ne va pas d'asperger ton neveu d'eau, comme ça ? Tu sais quelle température il fait dehors ? Va vite te changer, mon chéri ! Link, tu veux bien m'aider à porter tout ça à la cuisine, s'il te plait ?

Cross lança un regard noir à Allen, qui disait clairement « on en reparlera plus tard ». Pas question. Même pas en rêve. Qu'il aille crever. Qu'il…Une étincelle jaillit dans le cerveau d'Allen. Ce n'était pas très charitable, pas du tout, même, on appelait communément cela du chantage, mais c'était Cross, alors c'était certainement autorisé…Pas de morale pour les immoraux…

-Tante Anita ! tonna Allen, j'ai une confession à faire !

Anita s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, l'air affolé.

-Quoi, mon chéri ?

-C'est à propos du 13 décembre 2008, quand tu as passé le week end chez ton amie Marianne, pour enterrer son père !

Cross, qui avait nonchalamment attrapé un sac de courses, le lâcha brutalement et se tourna vers Allen, un regard horrifié planté sur le visage. Derrière Anita, il commença à agiter désespérément la tête en tous sens, faisant des signes de la main de gauche à droite.

Link les observa alternativement, puis lança un bref regard à Anita. Il soupira et disparut dans la cuisine.

-Oh oui, je m'en souviens, dit Anita. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

Le garçon regarda Cross dans les yeux un instant, sans rien dire. _Si vous me forcez à faire quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté, je balance _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ce jour là_. Son oncle ferma finalement les yeux et soupira, inclinant sa tête. Alors Allen lança un regard triomphant à Anita et dit :

-J'ai recueilli deux lapins et ils ont eu des petits pendant la nuit. L'un d'eux a mangé une partie de ton foulard en soie. J'avais peur de ta réaction alors je l'ai brulé.

Cross lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'adossa au mur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait des lapins ?

-Je les ai déposés au refuge le lendemain.

-Oh, dit Anita en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants, quel gentil garçon tu peux être, Allen ! Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, mon chéri, la vie d'une famille de lapin est plus importante qu'un petit morceau de soie ! Il suffit d'en racheter ! C'est important d'avoir du cœur, tu sais !

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et le serra avec tendresse. Allen lança un regard menaçant à Cross, qui leva les yeux au ciel : _Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais viens pas te plaindre après._

Toujours choisir ses alliés en fonction des ennemis. Toujours.

Il faut donc, en principe, commencer par choisir ses ennemis.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me demande s'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fic... En tout cas, merci pour les reviews ! Ca m'a beaucoup encouragée à ne pas lâcher !**

* * *

><p><strong>Des Griffes dans la nuit<strong>

**Partie 9**

Marian Cross n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer sa surprise. C'était la règle principale au poker, garder un visage neutre, et la vie était une partie de poker : on commençait dans la vie, on ramait encore et encore, on gagnait, on perdait (plus que ce qu'on avait gagné), et on ouvrait enfin les yeux en découvrant le système triche. Dès lors, une fois qu'on avait pigé la méthode, en théorie, on gagnait. Le seul problème, c'est que toute théorie a une faille : la nature humaine.

-Apprendre à utiliser une _arme à feu_ ? Toi ? _ Lui ?_

Cross pointait une fourchette tremblante d'incompréhension vers Allen, lequel avalait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Bien qu'Anita l'ait prévenu de leur visite au stand de tir de la ville, Cross semblait débarquer de très loin. Elle le lui avait pourtant rappelé, et plusieurs fois.

-Ce gosse ne serait pas foutu de charger des munitions ! Tu veux qu'il tue quelqu'un ? Tu veux qu'il provoque encore une catastrophe ? Tu sais à quel point il attire les accidents mortels !

-Chéri, répondit calmement Anita, qui pliait des napperons à côté de son neveu, nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai pris le rendez-vous la semaine dernière, je ne vais annuler maintenant parce que tu viens de comprendre ce que je te répète depuis déjà un moment !

-Chérie, renchérit Cross d'un air entendu, il n'est pas…

-Je juge cela approprié aux circonstances, Marian. Et Allen est d'accord avec moi. Tout est réglé. Je tenais simplement à te mettre au courant. Mais comme tu ne m'écoutes manifestement pas…

Loin d'être découragé, Cross brandit son journal et lança avec fierté :

-Bien sûr, que je t'écoute ! Toujours ! Je dois juste dire que cette idée était tellement bizaroîde que je l'ai prise pour une plaisanterie !

Tout en soupirant, Anita posa son dernier napperon et pinça gentiment la joue de son mari.

-Vraiment, tu m'écoutes ?

Tout sourire, Cross l'enlaça et souffla à son oreille :

-Toi et seulement toi, ma beauté.

Allen faillit recracher son jus d'orange. La voix mielleuse de Cross lorsqu'il parlait à une femme lui donnait toujours envie de _vomir_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait assisté à tellement de scènes semblables avec tellement de femmes, succombant au charme-à ses yeux- inexistant de son oncle, qu'il avait envie de hurler à la mort. Si même Anita tombait dans le panneau…

-Alors tu seras bien aimable de finir la vaisselle pour moi. Je t'aime.

Sur ce, Anita tapota doucement la joue de son mari, se dégagea de l'étreinte soudain moins enthousiaste et lança :

-Allen, mon chéri, prends ton manteau. Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard.

Sans tarder, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il bondit dans l'entrée, saisit son manteau et sauta dehors aussi vite qu'il le put pour éclater de rire.

C'était tellement drôle que les larmes se mirent à couler au coin de ses yeux. Cross Marian, prends toi ça ! Aaaah, comme il était heureux que son oncle se soit marié à une telle femme ! Même si elle prétendait lui voir des qualités, elle, au moins, ne cédait pas à tous ses caprices et savait comment le manœuvrer.

Une fois un peu plus calme, Allen tendit l'oreille vers l'intérieur. Anita n'était toujours pas sortie. En entrouvrant la porte, il réussit à saisir quelques brides de phrases telles que « mais ma chérie… », le tout avec des airs de supplication. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il assisterait à ce genre de scène, il aurait répliqué quelque chose de méchant au gars, mais franchement, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé voir un jour Cross en train de…

-Yo, Allen !

Allen sursauta violemment et soupira de soulagement en apercevant Lavi s'approcher. Il lui sourit et descendit l'accueillir.

-Bonjour, Lavi. Anita et moi allons en ville aujourd'hui. Tu tombes mal.

-Hum.

Lavi le regardait sans rien dire, sourcils froncés. Allen allait lui demander comment il allait quand il remarqua un détail étrange. Le nez du rouquin frissonnait. Est-ce qu'il le …reniflait ?

_Oh._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Tu ne sentais pas comme ça hier ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ? Que…Quelque chose t'a fait du mal ?

Allen lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Anita n'était toujours pas là. Il avait tout le temps… Il inspira un grand coup, et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment il était allé se promener, comment il était tombé sur les deux loups gris, comment il avait failli se noyer, comment Cross avait chassé les prédateurs et au passage comment Link l'avait sorti du lac.

Affolé comme jamais, Lavi ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, trop occupé à se toucher le visage de ses deux mains, manifestement pour montrer à quel point cela le préoccupait. Pendant un instant, Allen se demanda si cette réaction était due au fait qu'il avait failli mourir ou bien simplement à Kanda, qui avait _demandé_ à son ami de veiller sur lui. Mais enfin, Lavi l'appréciait, et il ne pouvait pas être si égoiste. Allen chassa donc les mauvaises pensées de sa tête et décidé de rassurer le loup-garou. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour dire la première chose gentille qui lui passerait par l'esprit, Lavi murmura d'une voix blanche :

-Kanda va me tuer ! Me tuer, me réduire en charpie et éparpiller mes restes aux quatre vents !

Hum. Il allait sérieusement devoir réviser ce qu'il savait vraiment du rouquin.

Sans prévenir, Lavi le saisit pas les épaules et le regarda _droit dans les yeux_. Enfin dans l'œil.

-Faut que tu prennes un bain. Un lonnnnng bain. Avec pleins de savons différents. Des huiles essentielles. Des trucs comme ça. J'insiste. Jusqu'à ce que Kanda reviennes, tu te laves à fond, cinq fois par jour !

-_Cinq fois _? répéta Allen sans y croire. Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées !

-Et tu sors plus ! Ni seul, ni avec d'autres personnes ! Tu restes chez toi et tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain !

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-il.

-Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que tu allais refuser ! Merci mon pote, sourit Lavi.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit et Anita sortit, suivie de près par Cross, qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

-On y va, mon chéri. Oh, bonjour, dit-elle en apercevant le rouquin. Un ami ?

-Oui, confirma Allen. Voici Lavi. Il allait justement s'en aller.

-Et bien bonne journée, jeune homme !

Sur ce, Anita rentra en vitesse dans la voiture, imitée par Allen. Ainsi, la tante et le neveu partirent, laissant en plan deux ahuris à la chevelure rouge sur le palier.

* * *

><p>La leçon avait duré deux heures. C'était plus une séance de prévention que de tir. On leur avait passé un diaporama assommant sur les responsabilités qu'incombait la possession d'une arme à feu (et quand on avait rencontré Cross, on savait que cette partie de l'apprentissage ne servait pas à grand chose), ils avaient signé un tas de papier, ou plutôt Anita avait signé un tas de papiers. C'était l'un des seuls avantages à être mineur, se disait Allen. On ne signait pas les papiers officiels. Et on bénéficiait de tarifs sur les moyens de transport, parce que les radins du gouvernement insistaient pour faire payer le bus à des gens qui légalement ne pouvaient pas recevoir de salaire.<p>

En tout cas, il aurait une bonne blague à raconter à son oncle : il avait eu un revolver entre les main pendant près de vingt minutes, et personne autour de lui n'était mort !

-Ouh, siffla Anita, quel froid !

Ils sortaient du stand de tir. La voiture n'était pas garée loin. Il faisait encore un peu jour. Au coin de la rue, les lumières chaleureuses de la librairie brillaient. A l'intérieur, on apercevait des gens, sans leurs manteaux. Comme il devait faire bon à l'intérieur…

-Chéri, va m'attendre dans la librairie. Je vais chercher la voiture. Il fait vraiment trop froid.

Allen obéit sans rechigner. Il courut se réfugier à l'intérieur et sentit sa peau frémir de bonheur au contact du chauffage. Il épousseta la neige sur son manteau et souffla sur ses mains.

-Froid, hein ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Allen sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il se retourna sans respirer et expira de soulagement en reconnaissant Kazana Reed. Le jeune homme était installé au comptoir, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un chocolat chaud fumant à côté de lui. Il tenait un guide touristique ouvert devant lui. Allen s'installa à coté de lui, toujours en se frottant les mains.

-Et encore, ce sera pire dans quelques semaines, quand on n'aura plus du tout de soleil.

Kazana lâcha un petit rire.

-Mes vêtements d'hiver sont prêts et bien pliés dans mon armoire.

Il se retourna complètement vers lui et lui lança un grand sourire moqueur.

-Alors comme ça, paraît qu'on va avoir le plaisir d'écouter ton groupe au concert ? Elle est déterminée, Lenalee Lee !

Allen leva les yeux au ciel sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-J'imagine que t'as échafaudé un plan tordu pour te sortir de cette magouille ?

-J'y travaille, répondit-il très sérieusement. Il est hors de question que je pose un seul pied sur scène.

-Je suis d'accord. Mon pantalon se souvient encore de la dernière fois où tu es…

-_Oui_, _je sais_. Moi aussi, je m'en souviens. Je t'ai déjà remercié, et je me suis déjà excusé pour ton pantalon.

Le ricanement à côté de lui ne faisant pas mine de s'arrêter, Allen jeta un coup d'œil au guide touristique.

-Tu vas à Rome ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Kazana arrêta soudain de se moquer inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Allen ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici, mais il semblait anormalement heureux.

-Tu as devant toi, dit-il solennellement, la personne qui a décroché une putain de bourse pour deux ans en Italie.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et commença à rire tout seul.

-Non ? souffla Allen.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule bourse disponible à Inuvik. La personne qui l'obtenait pouvait partir de deux à trois ans faire ses études à l'étranger, après le lycée.

Et là, c'était Kazana qui l'avait eu.

Kazana Reed, président du club vidéo de son lycée, sans doute l'élève le plus travailleur et le plus acharné de l'école. Allen sentit ses jambes trembler. La joie était contagieuse.

-Je le crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le crois pas ! Bravo, Kazana ! Franchement, bravo ! Tu l'as mérité ! Je suis tellement content que tu l'ais eue ! Bon sang, j'en suis même fier ! Le gars qui m'aidait à servir le thé et à faire la vaisselle va étudier en Europe !

-Haha ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant de toute ma vie !

Kazana essuya quelques larmes qui émergeaient du coin de ses yeux.

-On m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me le dire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi heureux. Maman a passé la journée à nous cuisiner un festin. Et mon père, je te raconte pas. Il s'est carrément mis à pleurer, j'ai dû lui passer des mouchoirs ! Franchement, c'est moi qui devrais pleurer !

Les parents de Kazana Reed n'étaient pas riches, loin de là. Allen avait toujours eu conscience que sa situation n'était pas enviable, mais celle de son ami ne l'était pas non plus. Peu après son accouchement, sa mère avait fait une dépression et tenté de se suicider. Elle prenait toujours des médicaments. Quand à son père, il avait appris quelques années plus tôt qu'il était atteint d'un cancer. Il avait dû arrêter de travailler. Comme Allen, Kazana avait passé sa vie à jongler entre les petits boulots et les études. Ce garçon là avait supporté sa famille et avait continué à tracer son chemin malgré les difficultés. Du point de vue d'Allen, c'était une personne admirable, qui lui ressemblait sur de nombreux points. Aujourd'hui, il faisait la fierté et le bonheur de sa famille. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu mériter plus que lui cette bourse.

Un klaxon retentit à l'extérieur. La voiture d'Anita était devant la librairie.

-Je dois y aller, dit Allen. Encore bravo, Kazana. Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Régale-toi ce soir !

-Merci, mon ami !

Arrivé à la porte, le garçon l'interpella :

-Allen ! Ne lâche jamais rien, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Un jour, toi et moi on repensera à tout ça autour d'un café et on se dira : on a fait du bon boulot, tous les deux ! Tu es comme moi, Allen Walker : un jour ou l'autre, tout finit par s'arranger, et alors là, on commence à vivre !

A ces mots, Allen ne répondit rien. Il ne put que sourire. Il laissa ainsi derrière lui un Kazana aux anges et les yeux larmoyants.

Dans la voiture, Anita avait mis le chauffage et l'attendait.

-Tu as eu une bonne nouvelle ?

-Je n'avais pas eu une aussi bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps !

-Tant mieux, alors.

Le trajet, s'il ne fut pas long, lui sembla durer longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'un vol pour l'Italie.

Plus à lui-même qu'à Anita, il dit avec un grand sourire :

-Au final, tout s'arrange !

* * *

><p>Allen était sous sa douche quand on sonna à la porte, aussi, n'entendit-il rien de ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux pas dans l'escalier, et les menaces qui fusèrent tout bas derrière la porte de la salle de bain furent étouffées par la serviette qu'il utilisa pour se sécher cheveux et oreilles.<p>

Il voulait bien faire tous les efforts possibles avec tous les savons de la maison, mais il doutait sincèrement que Kanda remarque quoi que ce soit sur son odeur. Après tout, il lui restait encore un jour avant qu'il ne revienne, et s'il passait ces vingt-quatre heures collé à Link et Lavi, l'odeur des autres loups, qui ne l'avaient pas approché tant que ça après réflexion, disparaitrait surement très vite.

Il enfila son pyjama et remit la serviette sur ses cheveux encore humides. Il n'avait pas envie de s'inquiéter des loup-garous. Pas ce soir. Kazama lui avait donné une excellente raison d'appréhender les choses de façon plus positive, et ce genre de chose était trop rare pour qu'il passe la soirée à ruminer sur ses mésaventures.

Oh, et il fallait absolument qu'il annonce la bonne nouvelle à Lenalee et aux autres ! Ils ne connaissaient pas Kazama aussi bien que lui, mais il s'agissait tout de même de la personne qui avait décroché la seule et unique bourse à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Où était son télé…

-Les garçons, appela Anita depuis le salon, à table !

…Il aurait tout le temps de les appeler après manger !

Des idées culinaires plein la tête, il sortit rapidement en chantonnant de la salle de bain, et rentra en collision frontale avec quelqu'un.

-Non mais…

Allen leva les yeux pour dire au mur humain de se bouger de son chemin de façon plutôt impoli, que ce soit, Cross ou Link.

Manque de bol, ça n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Allen en resta scotché. Il eut une pensée navrée pour Lavi.

-Bonsoir, dit froidement Kanda.

Le loup-garou le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Kanda ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Tu m'as manqué !

Peut-être que le regard admirateur et un mélange de soulagement et de joie intense l'amadoueraient-ils ? Le garçon n'avait guère pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais le froncement de sourcil du loup lui ôta tout espoir.

-Oooh, d'accord. J'ai fait une bêtise.

-Hum !

-Mais je suis toujours vivant !

Kanda posa un doigt sous son menton et se rapprocha de son visage.

-Tu es vivant _et_ vierge ?

Pris de cours, un silence embarrassant prit place autour d'Allen.

-…Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hum…

Kanda avait presque pété un plomb quand Link avait débarqué. Son manque de réaction lui faisait un peu peur.

-Euh…En fait…

-Non, laisse tomber, dit-il en le lâchant.. J'ai senti l'odeur à des kilomètres. Je suis passé voir l'abominable crétin avant de venir.

-Tu parles de Lavi ?

Kanda le prit par la main et ils descendirent l'escalier.

-Qui d'autre ? Cet incapable m'a tout raconté. Crois-moi, il regrette.

-Oui, ça je sais. Ce matin il était vraiment…

-Il regrette _beaucoup_ _plus_ que ce matin, fais-moi confiance.

Bon, Kanda avait du faire mal à Lavi, très mal même. En bas, Link et Cross étaient déjà à table. Le loup leur lançant un regard noir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

-Kanda, dit Anita qui arrivait derrière eux, un plat en céramique entre les mains, tu resteras bien manger avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Kanda, manger à la même table que Link et Cross, n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Surtout Cross, avec ses grandes idées sur les mariages arrangés.

-C'est très aimable à vous, madame. Merci.

-Mais de rien. Allen, vas chercher des couverts supplémentaires, s'il te plait. Je vais faire de la place à table.

Elle avait une drôle de façon de lui sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien…

Allen réalisa avec stupeur que Kanda lui tenait toujours la main. Il la lâcha soudain et fonça chercher une assiette et des couverts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla une vois à son oreille.

L'assiette lui glissa des mains. Un millier de jurons lui passèrent dans la tête. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Kanda l'attrapa et le tapa sur la tête.

-Chiffe molle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ?

* * *

><p>-Alors, dit Cross, c'est qui, celui-là ?<p>

-Chéri, reprocha Anita, un peu de tenue. Kanda, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, voici mon mari et l'oncle d'Allen, Marian. Marian, voici Kanda.

Kanda inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer, clairement à contrecoeur.

Cross, lui, se contenta de fourrer sa fourchette dans sa bouche, ignorant royalement le nouveau venu assis à sa diagonale. Ce n'était certainement pas un petit gars à queue de cheval qui allait perturber sa digestion.

-Kanda est le petit ami d'Allen.

-PFFFFFFFFFF !

Si les volcans faisaient du bruit lorsqu'ils entraient en éruption, ce n'était rien à côté d'un Cross en train de s'étouffer et de recracher tout ce qu'il a dans sa bouche, majoritairement dans l'assiette dans face, à savoir celle d'Allen.

Celui-ci lança un regard partagé à son assiette.

-Beurk, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Marian ! s'exclama Anita. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Allen, donne moi cette assiette, tu ne vas pas mangé ça…Et toi, tu es content ? Tu vois un peu tout ce que tu as gâché ?

Anita repartit en cuisine et revint avec une assiette propre. Cross, lui, ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se lever. Ses yeux effectuaient un va et vient en boucle sur le couple installé en face de lui, de la tête encore dégoutée du récent spectacle d'Allen au regard victorieux que Kanda posait sur Link.

Chouette, comme repas.

-Depuis quand…Comment…J'étais sûr que…

De désespoir, il se tourna vers Link, qui sortait les crocs sans lacher Kanda du regard.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, aux oreilles d'Allen, comme une bénédiction.

-Je vais répondre, dit-il.

-Marian, dit Anita, fais un effort ! Nous allons être amené à le voir souvent, maintenant. N'est-ce pas Kanda ?

-_Souvent ? Souvent ?_

Allen décrocha le téléphone en soupirant, et se félicita d'avoir quitté la table pile à ce moment-là.

-Allo ?

-_Allen ? C'est moi. Tu as entendu ce qui arrive aux Reed?_

C'était Lenalee. Décidément, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de ses amis !

-Bonsoir, Lenalee ! Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'en a parlé. C'est vraiment génial pour lui. Je suis très content qu'il…

-_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_

Il s'arrêta de parler et remarqua la voix tremblante de son amie.

-Toi, dit-il, de quoi tu parles ?

-_La maison des Reed est en feu ! Je le vois de ma chambre ! Tout le quartier est dans la rue en train d'attendre les pompiers ! Les gens ont essayé de se relayer avec des sceaux d'eau, mais l'incendie est trop important et toutes les issues sont fermées ! Impossible d'entrer à l'intérieur ! Ils étaient tous dedans !_

Allen arrêta de respirer.

_Tu es comme moi, Allen Walker._

_Un jour ou l'autre, tout finit par s'arranger._

_Et alors là, on commence à vivre !_

* * *

><p>Inspiration soudaine !<p> 


End file.
